More than Friendship
by AniK
Summary: Bella and Edward had been friends for 13 years, one night they got drunk and had sex. They decide it meant nothing, but neither one could take the memories of that night out of their mind so they start looking for more. All human, lemons.
1. A mistake

**Hi! So I had this idea in my head and I had to write it down. This is just the first chapter, almost an introduction. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter one: Mistake  
**

I was walking through a very green forest, when suddenly I felt that thing you feel when you start waking up. Slowly I became aware of my body; I noticed I wasn't in a green forest. I was in my bed. My throat was completely dry, and my head felt as if it has been run over by a thousand trucks.

I closed my eyes in pain, and moaned in complain.

_Stupid tequila… I should have stopped with the Heineken six pack._

Yesterday night was a blur.

I took a deep breath and tried to convince my body that I had to move to get some water or I was going to have some kind of seizure, but my body refused to move, it was too tired.

Then I heard something that froze me completely. A snore.

I hadn't snored. I rolled my head slowly, afraid of what I was going to see, but what I saw was far from dreadful, it was wrong, but it was far from dreadful.

Edward was lying next to me deep in slumber. His perfect face was resting on the pillow, and I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

I was extremely confused, why was Edward here? I was going to move but then I realized something else. I could feel the sheets on my bare skin, I was naked. I was naked next to Edward who seemed to be naked as well.

Then it hit me. I started remembering last night's events, and with the memories an awful headache struck. What had I done?

I had called Alice and Rose for a girl's night. Mike Newton, my boyfriend or I should say ex-boyfriend had just broken up with me. He said something about me not being into the relationship, he also mentioned that he thought I loved Edward more than I loved him.

And that was true. But I love Edward as a friend! I had known him for 13 years. And he had been my best friend those 13 years.

Of course I'd be lying if I said I never thought about the possibility of him and me being together. But it just wouldn't work! We had passed that attraction line years ago.

I met him when I moved to Forks. I was 9 years old and on my first day at school Edward was sitting next to me. He noticed I was reading a book he liked so we started talking about it and we had been inseparable ever since.

Of course things had happened between me and Edward. We had kissed once. Alice and I made a bet, and I lost, so I had to kiss Edward. Awkwardly enough he had been cool about it, so we kissed. It had been a great kiss; I could say it was the best kiss I have ever gotten.

Then on our prom he got completely drunk and we ended up making out in his backyard. We ran away from the prom because I was completely bored with my date and so was he. So we went to his place and started drinking a bottle of vodka. When we finished the bottle we started making out, I don't really remember why, we just did.

But this was something completely different! I had sex with my best friend! During that second a thousand thoughts passed through my head. I was confused, my memories were a mess, a blur, and I didn't know if he had been as drunk as I was last night. I was afraid of how this might affect our relationship.

This had not been simple kiss. We had sex! Friends don't have sex! The fastest way to fuck up a friendship is to have sex.

I rolled slowly out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room.

_No,no,no,no,no… _

I got to the bathroom and grabbed the bathrobe hanging behind the door. I slipped on it and felt the warm comfort it gave. I raised my head and looked at my reflection on the mirror. I looked like shit. My eyes were all bloodshot, my skin looked pale and my hair looked like a haystack.

I opened the faucet and splashed some cold water on my face, then on my hair. I proceeded to comb it and made a ponytail.

All I needed now was a cold bottle of water.

While I walked through the apartment I saw my clothes and Edward's scattered all over the place, bringing back images of last night. The living room was a mess; the couches were out of place, since apparently we had moved them while we… moved. The coffee table in the middle of the room was empty; the vase that was on was broken in the floor, and two wooden boxes I had placed there as decoration were nowhere to be seen.

More mental images.

I hurried to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a bottle of cold water. I opened it and drank it all in half a second. I lowered the bottle and placed in the counter, taking a deep breath. This made me notice that the counter had salt all over it, and the salt container was on the floor.

Shit.

I was about to freak out, waking Edward up was not an option. But I just wanted to know if he remembered anything, what he though about this.

He probably regretted it.

I tried to relax, refilled the bottle of water and drank it again. There was no need to panic. Friends have sex all the time and it doesn't affect their relationship. I couldn't remember anyone who had sex with his best friend and stayed best friends but I was sure someone existed out there that had gone through what I was going and had managed to stay friends.

But maybe I was overreacting. Maybe Edward was going to be cool about. We were drunk, I hadn't meant anything.

But that was a lie.

I had tried to deny it to myself a thousand times, but I just couldn't. I liked Edward. And I was completely fine with us just being friends, but now things were different. And the more memories that flashed through my mind the more I remembered just how perfect last night had been.

I had never had sex like that. I mean, I had sex before, but never like that.

Last night there was passion, a burning emotion in both of us, our bodies wanted to touch and we just couldn't get enough of each other. I wanted more, more kisses, more of his touch, more of him. And I knew he had felt the same way. The way he moved, the things he did to me, the way he reacted to what I did to him. He was feeling the same kind of fire I was feeling.

I walked over to the messy living room and threw myself in the couch. Closing my eyes and I started reliving last night's events…

* * *

**Ok so chapter two is going to be Bella remembering what happened! tum, tum, tuuuuuuum.  
I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you did, please, pretty please leave me a review, cause I've come to the conclusion that those reviews help me get to the next chapters, you guys give me ideas, and help me out a lot, specially when you tell me what you liked or didn't like. So I really hope you guys review :D**

**See you guys next chapter!!!  
**


	2. Remembering

**Hi!! Here's chapter two. I noticed I didn't write a disclaimer on chapter one so here it goes:**

**These characters do not belong to me, no matter how much I want them to, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, as well as Twilight, end everything related to it. This storyline, however, is totally mine. Remember this please because I don't plan to mention it again. I find it annoying to write this at the beginning of every chapter, I think once is enough. **

**Ok, so read on! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Remembering**

"Ok Bella… call me if you want to talk, I'll be up." Alice told me while she picked up her belongings.

It was pretty late so she and Rose had to leave.

They had come to cheer me up. Mike had just broken up with me, and I wasn't really sad about the fact that I had lost Mike; I was sad about the fact that another guy had dumped me. I was tired of this!

The girls came with a six pack of beer for each of us and we started drinking.

When I was about to begin my sixth beer I heard someone opening the door. Edward was here.

I had been living alone for over a year, and Edward lived on the apartment building next to mine, so I gave him a pair of keys.

"You have company," were his words as he entered the living room.

"Hey Edward!" Alice and Rose said cheerfully.

"Hey," he greeted them, taking a seat on the couch next to me. "What are we celebrating?"

"Mike dumped me." I stated gloomily.

Apparently my pain was hilarious because Edward burst into laughter.

"You idiot I'm depressed here!" I screamed while sucker punching him in the arm.

"Who on Earth gets depressed over Mike Newton?" He said laughing. "Bella, love, you should be glad, the guy was an ass. Besides, if he broke up with you that means he's an idiot, you are the perfect woman, and no man would brake up with the perfect woman when he has her."

"Well apparently I'm not Mike's perfect woman, but thanks for letting me know I'm your perfect woman." I said sarcastically.

"Bella he has a point." Rose cut in. "I mean, Mike really was a little bit… dull."

"And he wasn't handsome at all!!" Alice added. "You might not have been his perfect woman, but you should be glad you weren't!"

"I guess you guys have a point." I said sullenly.

After that the girls left, leaving me and Edward alone. This was a common thing for us. Alice and Rose had boyfriends, so they were always eager to return to their better halves. Edward on the other hand was a free soul. He had had just one girlfriend, and she had broken his heart. After that he never dated seriously again.

At the moment he was dating this called Tanya, a strawberry blond bimbo I didn't like very much, but he saw something in her and I had learned not to complain about his girls until after he had dumped them.

"So you're on the market again?" Edward said casually as he walked over to a cabinet and got out a bottle of tequila.

He had bought that bottle a month ago, and we never had a chance to drink it. I guess he thought this was an appropriate time to enjoy the bottle.

"I guess so." I replied annoyed. I hated it when he acted all smart.

"You'll find a new guy in no time; you never stay single for a long time." He stated matter-of-factly. "I don't really understand how you do it, but you always manage to find the biggest losers, or the weirdest guys to date."

"Yeah, this time I think I'm going to lock myself in this apartment and avoid meeting guys."

"You don't have to be so drastic!" He said laughing. "You just need to go out with me so I can scan your guys for you."

"I think if I go out with you no guy is going to come near me Edward." I told him while I went to the kitchen to get the tequila shots.

"Well that means they are smart!" He smiled smugly.

"That means they think you are with me." I told him handing him the two shots.

He filled them up and we started drinking.

We were talking about a completely different subject by the time the bottle was half gone. This was what usually happened with us; he always managed to make me talk about things other than my problems.

"Hey Bella do you have salt and lemon?" He asked me all of a sudden.

"I think so…" I responded thinking if I really did have them. I was a little bit drunk by then.

"Let's go to the kitchen." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me from the couch.

We walked into the kitchen and I walked over to the kitchen counter, sitting over it. Edward walked to a cabinet and found the salt container.

"The lemons are on that basket." I told him, pointing at the basket on the table next to the fridge. He grabbed the lemons and the salt and walked over to me.

I watched him cut the lemon in 8 pieces, and then he grabbed the tequila bottle and poured two drinks.

"Ok so you know how this works." He told me.

I grabbed some salt and sprinkled it on the back of my hand, and I held the shot in the other.

"On the count of three," he told me, a crooked smile flashing in his face.

"One," I began. "Two, three!"

We licked the salt from the back of our hands, drank the shot and sucked the lemon.

"Another one?" I asked him handing him the shot.

This is what happened whenever I got drunk, I just wanted more. And getting drunk with Edward was always a bad idea. He always gave me more, he liked getting me drunk. The problem was he never got drunk, or at least not like me.

He poured another shot for me and one for him.

This time he counted, and we both drank our shots.

I drank it so fast I spilled some tequila, almost as if I was drooling. Edward started laughing at the sight of me and walked closer to me, positioning himself in-between my legs.

"You spilled some tequila Bella," he said while he cleaned it with his index finger.

He then showed me the finger, wet with the tequila he had just wiped off my face, and I made something I wouldn't have done sober. I licked his finger, tasting the tequila in it.

I raised my head and looked at him with a devilish smile. I had no idea why I did what I did, but it had felt good.

He returned my smile, though he had smiled that crooked smile of his that killed me. He looked down at his finger and then he licked it as well.

"You missed a spot," he said after he licked his finger.

Damn he was hot.

"I think you have more here," he said softly, moving his head closer to mine.

With one hand he grabbed my head and tilted it softly to the side. Then he lowered his head and pressed his lips to my neck. He planted a soft kiss, and then another and another. He started moving his kissed to my jaw, and then back to the side. I could feel his lips touching my neck, and then I felt his tongue caressing my skin.

Instinctively I closed my eyes and tilted my head backwards to give him more room. A soft moan escaped, I was adoring what he was doing to me.

Apparently he took my moan as an "ok ticket", because then he started nibbling on my earlobe, sucking it softly and then biting it.

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. Impulsively I wrapped my legs around his waist, making sure he was close to me.

As I did this he stopped nibbling my ear for a second, and looked at me in the eyes. His eyes had so much in fire in them I was sure there was something burning inside him, something he had kept from me for a very long time.

I was about to say something when he pressed his lips against mines. By then I was so aroused I just parted my lips to grant him access. He kissed me with a passion I had never felt before. His hands were now on my cheeks, holding me close to him, making sure I couldn't break the kiss.

And I didn't want to break the kiss, I wanted more.

I moved my hands back to the counter to give me support, and in doing that I tilted the salt container, spilling the salt all over the counter.

We broke the kiss for a second to look at the mess I had made and we both started laughing for a couple of seconds before we resumed our kiss.

This was unlike anything I had ever felt. I had never been kissed so eagerly, it wasn't just the fact that his kisses tasted like honey, it was the fact that he was stirring emotions in me no one had ever stirred.

"Wait…" he said, breaking the kiss suddenly. "I have an idea." He moved around the kitchen to grab the tequila bottle and then came back to where I was sitting.

He positioned himself in-between my legs again, and with a devilish smile he opened the bottle.

I looked at him with an amused expression, wondering what he was planning. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up, moving me to the breakfast table in the center of the kitchen. He made me lay down on the table, and he lifted my shirt so my navel was exposed to him.

He stared at my exposed skin for a few seconds before he turned to grab a lemon, and the bottle.

"Ok, put this in your mouth," he said handing me the lemon.

I laughed nervously.

"Body shots?" I asked him, this situation was starting to get interesting.

He smiled his crooked smile and nodded.

He sprinkled some salt on my collarbone; I shivered when I felt his cold skin touch mine.

Then he poured tequila on my navel, he poured more than a shot, and he poured it from my navel up to my breasts, where the t-shirt stopped him.

"The lemon Bella," he said looking at me with a mischievous smile.

I knew I should feel awkward about this whole situation, but I couldn't care less, I really wanted this to happen. It felt right, I felt comfortable with him.

I stuck the lemon in my mouth and I shivered when I felt his lips on my navel. He started licking it, softly, gently, taking his time to take in the every single drop of tequila. I closed my eyes, trying to control myself, trying to suppress the moan that wanted to escape. But this was too much for me.

He was moving his kisses up, and he was almost close to the part where my t-shirt was covering my body. The touch of his lips on my skin made me feel as if I was burning, but the touch of his tongue simply made me want to scream.

"Bella… don't move, I'm not done with you," he said in his deep husky voice.

He moved up, looked at me with a playful look on his eyes and then lowered his body again. This time, before lowering his head, his hands grabbed my arms. He moved his hands to my hands and he pressed them both to the table, stopping me from moving them.

He lowered his head to my neck and started licking the salt very slowly. So slowly I felt he was trying to kill me. I felt my south get wet, my nipples hardened, and my breath quickened.

"Easy Bella…" he whispered in my ear, "this is just the beginning."

I bit the lemon in my mouth; this was too much for me. He noticed the drop of lemon and moved his head to lick it off my skin.

He got to my lips and he bit the lemon, sucking it. He took out of my mouth and spit it out somewhere, immediately he lowered his head to kiss me.

He let go off my hands and I moved them to surround his neck, to pull him closer to me. The feel of his tongue inside my mouth, his breath on my skin, his touch on my waist, I was loosing control… I had already lost control.

I moved so I was sitting on the table, surrounding his waist with my legs. This time he grabbed me and pulled me up.

He started moving with me wrapped around his waist, never breaking the kiss. We entered the living room and he crashed against one couch, moving it out of place, but he still didn't break the kiss.

Finally he found the large couch and he kneeled down, placing me in it.

His hands were dancing on my back, caressing my soft skin; sending shivers through all my body, making me get wetter.

I started feeling I had to get my clothes off, they were in the way of what I wanted, and I had to get rid of them. So, without thinking it twice I let go off his neck and moved my hands to take off my shirt.

The t-shirt was gone in half a second. Edward took a second to look at me, that devilish smile appeared on his face once again.

I moved my hands to the collar of his shirt and, slowly, started unbuttoning his shirt. His body froze, he locked his eyes with mine, and his crooked smile appeared on his face. He liked what I was doing.

I finished with his shirt and he took it off. The sight of Edward without a shirt was something I had seen many times, but it never seized to amaze me.

He leaned his head, and his face was just inches away from me. I could feel his breath on my skin.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you are," he whispered.

We started kissing again, fervently. One of his hands went down to my left breast, and he started massaging it, he started pinching the nipple, hardening it even more.

He was kissing my neck, his right hand was supporting my back, and his left hand was playing with my breast, I didn't want him to stop, I wanted him to touch me like this forever.

He started kissing my jaw, then my neck, my collarbone. He was doing this slowly, burning my skin with every kiss. He finally got to my breast and he started sucking on my nipple.

I moaned finding it impossible to control myself; my hands went to his head.

He then started biting my nipple, softly at first, then harder.

"Edward…" I said his name moaning. I was in heaven, and we hadn't even taken our pants off.

I finally felt I couldn't take this anymore. I lifted his head and pushed him back. He landed in the bode table in the middle of the living room, sending the things in it to the ground. I heard the vase break but I couldn't care less.

I went to his pants and I unbuttoned them as fast as I could. After I lowered his zipper he slid his pants off.

He had taken his shoes off when he got here so he had no trouble getting his pants off. I could see the mountain his dick was forming beneath his boxer briefs.

I moved my hands to the elastic band on his waist, and slowly, started moving them down.

His member showed up, it was certainly bigger than I had imagined it.

Without thinking it twice I lowered my head and started licking it slowly, all the way from the bottom to the top.

It hardened even more when I got to the tip. I grabbed it with one hand and then I lowered my head to take it completely in. I started moving my head up and down, licking it, and sucking it. I could feel his breath quickening.

I heard him moan.

I started going faster, and at the same time I grabbed his balls with my free hand, and started playing with them softly.

This last moved made him moan even harder, I heard something hit the ground, probably one of the wooden boxes I had on the table as decoration.

I was determined to finish this when he stopped me. He grabbed my face and pulled me up, locking his lips with mines in an ardent almost desperate kiss.

We both stood up and he started moving out the room, kissing, touching each other, not really bothering when he hit something. Edward bumped into another couch; he just kicked it to move it out of our way.

His hands went down to undo the bow of the yoga pants I was wearing.

He slid them off in one move, along with my panties.

We finally got to my bedroom, he threw me in the bed softly, and he got on top of me. We were out of control, we had simply given in to what we were feeling, and we were doing it, we were doing what felt right.

"Where do you keep the condoms?" He asked me in-between kisses.

"Top drawer of the nightstand," I said while I placed kisses on his neck.

He broke the kiss and moved to the nightstand, opening the drawer and taking out the silver foil. He opened it rapidly and slid the rubber swiftly.

He got back to me; he started kissing me again, lowering his kisses to my collarbone, sucking on my breast.

I opened my legs and he took this as an invitation. I felt the tip of his dick touch me, I felt it when it started entering me, very, very slowly. I was experiencing many sensations at the same time, I was feeling extremely aroused, I loved how his dick felt inside me. I also felt as if I could explode any minute now. I felt anxious, eager; I wanted him to make me cum.

We started moving our bodies together, slowly at first, then faster.

He rested his head on my shoulder, I heard him moan, and he was breathing very fast.

When I was about to cum, he stopped moving and took his dick out of me.

I looked at him confused.

He grabbed one of my legs and placed it over his chest, he then penetrated me again. One of his hands was holding my leg; the other was holding my waist.

He started moving again, very fast. This new angle felt extremely great, I could feel him inside me even more than I could feel him before.

I closed my eyes to give in to what I was feeling, and not long after that we both came.

He rested his head on my shoulder for a few seconds, and then he moved out of me, and took off the condom.

We just laid on my bed, holding each other, not really bothering to talk about what had just happened.

I knew I was drunk, he was drunk too, and I remember feeling afraid I was not going to remember this the next day.

******

I was now standing in the kitchen, looking at all the mess we had done.

I decided to start cleaning up, the kitchen at least.

I had cleaned up the salt, and the counter was once again clean. I threw out all the pieces of lemon that were scattered in the floor. I also threw away the empty tequila bottle.

I was trying hard not to think on what last night was going to do with my relationship with Edward; I didn't even want to consider the possibilities.

I knew he was dating that bimbo… Tanya. But I couldn't care less about her. I was just afraid that he was going to think he couldn't be my friend after this. I knew this was going to the extremes, but I still felt afraid.

I also avoided thinking on how I felt about him, because after last night, I was pretty sure it was going to be very hard for me to see him as just my best friend.

* * *

**AN: So, how was that?? I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review, you know you want to leave it, so do it! See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Ok, I'm sorry I dissapeared for such a long time. I am also writting another story for another fandom, and I wanted to finish that story before I could continue with this one. But that didn't happen! I now i can't write the other story because my head is filled with ideas for this story, so I decided to just post a new chapter of this story to see if I can finish writting the other story. **

**By the way, thanks for all the reviews and alerts!!! I love you guys! I hope you guys like this chapter, and I promise next chapter will come sooner, I already started writting it. So read on, and enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

After a while I started feeling too anxious, so I decided to take a bath and get myself cleaned up. I sneaked into my room quietly, trying not to wake him up. I took out a pair of old yoga pants and a t-shirt and headed to the bathroom without even stopping to look at him.

I was truly afraid that if I saw him sleeping peacefully I was going to start feeling a load of emotions I was just not ready to feel. This was something I hadn't planned. Yesterday I just that I was, yet again, a single woman who repelled men. But then I slept with my best friend, and all those problems just seemed to disappear. My main concern now was Edward's reaction, and the longer I could put it off the better.

After the bath I went back to living room and as soon as I sat down I heard my stomach growling, complaining about the lack of food and probably the amount of alcohol I drank the night before. I figure Edward wouldn't wake up for a while so I left the apartment to buy some food at the little coffee shop two blocks away from my apartment.

The fresh air also made me feel better. It refreshed my senses. And the walking helped me awaken my body completely.

I bought some bread and something to drink and headed back to the apartment. My heart started beating faster as I got closer, deep down I hoped he was still sleeping.

But things happened a little differently. I was climbing the steps to my apartment when I head someone coming down. I looked up and saw Edward walking down, looking as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Edward!" I said in a surprised tone of voice that probably didn't escape him.

"Bella!" He said a little astounded. He was clearly not expecting to see me here.

I suddenly started to feel really weird. Why was he leaving? Didn't he want to talk about what happened? Was he mad at me?

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Um… I thought you had gone to class or something so I was letting myself out. I have… I have some things I have to do and I overslept so… yeah… I need to go do that."

I looked at him puzzled. He didn't look upset, he looked more like ashamed. He wouldn't look me in the eye. He was just staring at the floor.

"Are you sure?" I finally asked, trying not to make a huge deal out of this. "I was just out buying food."

"Yeah… I'm sorry Bella. Listen I'll call you later ok?"

I felt a knot form in my throat. Something was off here, and I started believing that he might actually think that our relationship could never be the same.

"Edward…" I managed to say after taking a deep breath. "I think we need to talk about what happened."

After these words he lifted his head and looked at me in the eyes. I saw a flash of emotions pass through his eyes.

"I know…" He said softly. He passed a hand through his hair and then he smiled reassuringly at me, stepping down to the step where I was. "Bella, I'm really sorry I can't stay… just last night was just… we were drunk, nothing has to change does it?"

He looked so nervous when he said those words. At least it made me feel certain that he was feeling the same fear I was feeling.

"No… nothing has to change." I told him. I should have felt relieved that he said that. But I didn't. I tilted my head to the side and taking a deep breath said, "You know what? If it's ok with you, maybe we shouldn't even mention the incident. No one has to know, and it wasn't as if it meant something to us." As I said those words I felt my voice break, and I started to feel my heart beating faster. For a second I thought my legs were going to give way and I was going to collapse in the floor. But I stood my ground, and tried to hide my emotions from him.

"Yeah," he said softly, looking away.

He gave me a hug and then looked at me. Relief in his eyes.

"I'll call you later ok?"

I wanted to say something to him, but I couldn't find the words, I just knew this didn't feel right to me. "Sure," was all I said.

He hugged me again and then he walked away. I walked up to my apartment, placed the stuff I bought in the kitchen counter and went back to my bed.

Something was off with this. I should feel relieved that he was cool about everything. I should feel calm with the fact that our friendship was intact. But I didn't feel it. I felt as if there was something that wasn't right.

I knew Edward well enough to know that he had been honest with me. I knew he cherished our friendship as much as I did. But the way he left so suddenly… it didn't feel right.

I knew what I had to do. I knew Edward and I knew things would turn very uncomfortable between us if I made a big deal out of last night. So I decided I was just going to pretend it never happened, like we said. He was ok with that, so I had to be too.

I cuddled up in my bed. I was going to try and get some sleep again but then I smelled his scent on my pillow. I could smell his cologne in my sheets, and as the smell hit me I felt as if I wanted to cry. I tried to fight the tears. This was stupid! Why would I be crying? This made no sense at all.

I got out of my bed in a swift movement and ripped the sheets out the bed, throwing them on the floor. I walked over the window and opened it, allowing for some fresh air to enter and take away the smell.

I took the sheets to the washing machine and decided to just wash them. I didn't want to have to smell him on my bed. I didn't know why… I just didn't want to smell him.

I was about to throw myself in the couch and watch TV to try and force my mind to stop over thinking everything when my phone rang.

I picked it up unthinkingly and answered bluntly.

"Bella? How are you?!" I heard Alice's concerned voice. "Did Edward help you at all last night? I don't know why but I left with a weird feeling. I know Edward usually knows how to calm you down, but something was different yesterday…" Alice blurted out on the phone.

"Um…" I paused for a second thinking of the best possible answer for that. "Yeah, he helped me a lot; he managed to take Mike out of my mind at least." I said pressing my hand to my forehead.

"Really?" Alice asked with a tone of voice that told me she was not buying my story. "How did he do that? I mean, I know you guys are best friends and everything, but you always say Edward never knows how to calm you down when you are in the middle of a crisis!"

"Yeah but something was different yesterday." I remarked, trying to keep Alice from suspecting anything. "I don't know I think that dating Tanya has made him more sensitive or something."

"Tanya? Oh, come on Bella! You know as well as I do that Edward couldn't care less about her!"

"I don't know Alice; it seems as if he really likes her."

"Uh-huh…" Alice paused for a second, "ok so you are better now?"

"Yeah, I told you, Mike's out of my head for good."

"Great! 'Cause he really was a bit boring," Alice said laughing, "and you can do so much better Bella! We need to go out and find yourself a new guy, one that is worthy of you!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Oh no Alice, no more guys for me please! I'm done with dating. Every guy I meet ends up being an ass! I'm like a moron-magnet!" I complained about my luck hoping that Alice would just drop the subject.

Alice started laughing hysterically at my comment, making me laugh as well.

"Oh Bella, you know that's not true! You are just too good a catch, so you are obviously going to have a hard time finding the perfect guy for you! But trust me; it is going to be worth the wait."

"Yeah well… I'll just let the universe handle my love life now, I won't look for anything! I'm tired of boys and their stupid dicks!"

"Woah!" Alice said laughing at my comment. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that Mike really got to you! You had never complained about guys before!"

"Yeah well, I think yesterday was just the thing I needed to make me realize men are stupid." I said those words knowing Alice wouldn't understand where they came from. I was frustrated with Edward, and I needed to complain.

"Ok, ok, Bella, don't worry, you just relax. And trust me; the perfect guy is out there waiting for you." Alice told me reassuringly.

I faked a smile I knew she couldn't see and told her I had to hang up.

"Ok, but are you going to be alone today? Do you can't me to go hang out with you?"

"No don't worry, I'm ok."

"Ok well listen, today Jasper and I are going to go have dinner at his parent's house. Rose managed to get out of it, so if you feel lonely call her ok?"

"Yeah…" I said a little annoyed by Alice's concern.

"Oh by the way, Rose and I are going shopping tomorrow; you have to go with us. I'll pick you up after lunch."

I wanted to complain and tell her I didn't want to go, but I knew Alice wouldn't let me live in peace if I said that so I just agreed to go with them.

After we hung up the phone I threw myself in my couch and turned on the TV hoping, once again, to force my mind to stop thinking.

I just didn't understand. Edward's reaction had completely thrown me off. He looked pretty nervous, and that made me nervous too. I had no idea why I told him those things. I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to just pretend nothing had happened. It had been a big deal for me! But apparently it hadn't meant anything to him because he was relieved when I told him we should just forget about it.

But I knew there wasn't much I could do at the moment, so I tried to relax and just watch TV.

Of course that didn't go well. There was nothing on, so I decided to go rent a movie.

I spent the rest of the day eating junk food and watching chick-flicks I rented. I actually managed to take Edward out of my head… for a little while.

When it got dark I decided to order a pizza, I was in no shape to cook. But when I got to the phone it rang before I could dial the number.

"Hello?" I answered a little annoyed at the person who was delaying my pizza.

"Bella? Great, you are home! Do you mind if I go hang out with you?" I recognized Rosalie's voice on the other end. "Emmett is working late and Jasper and Alice are at my parent's house and I am dying of boredom!"

I laughed at her comment. Rose had never been comfortable alone; she always needed to have someone with her. She seemed to be a very confident independent person, and she was, she just hated being alone in her house.

"Yeah sure!" I told her.

Rose was good company, and she wasn't as stubborn as Alice was, so I knew I she wouldn't start questioning me about last night's events.

"Ok great, I'll be there in half an hour."

"I'll order a pizza." I told her.

"Great! See you in a while."

Half an hour later Rosalie showed up, and the pizza arrived about 10 minutes later. We sat comfortably in the living room couches and started eating.

"So… what did you do to Edward last night?" Rosalie asked out the blue.

"What?!" I almost choked with the pizza, and started coughing. I had to take a large sip out of my drink to clear my throat. Then I looked at Rosalie and tried to act as calm as I could.

"Why would you say that?" I asked; my eyes still watery.

Rosalie started laughing at the scene, and as she took a sip from her drink said, "Well he went by the apartment this morning, he looked as if he was about to faint, and was wearing the same clothes he was wearing yesterday so I assumed he stayed over."

"Um… yeah he stayed over." I said trying to figure out something to say.

"So what did you do to him? Emmett couldn't get anything out of him, he just went over to eat something, and then he said he had stuff to do."

That was weird.

"I didn't do anything to him." I said calmly. "We just had some drinks… and then… well I fell asleep and he was too tired so he stayed here."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes when she heard my story. She tilted her head to the side and then grabbed her drink again.

"Uh-huh…" she said looking at me with inquisitive eyes.

"Why would you think I did something to him?"

Then she started laughing. "Come on Bella, you are the only person in this planet who can affect him in any sort of way! You know Edward; he just lives his life without a care in the world! The only thing that can affect him is you!"

"That's a lie! Why would you say that?" I asked her laughing nervously.

"You are going to tell me you haven't seen that you are the only person in this planet that he actually pays attention to?"

"That's not true!"

"Look Bella, I know you and Edward go way back, so I get that you guys know each other perfectly and all that. But Edward never treats anyone the way he treats you, he's like an older brother, all overprotective and ridiculous… the only difference is that he has probably thought of you naked and I doubt any older brother would to that."

I started laughing my ass out after her comment. Rosalie never had any problems talking about sex, or anything related to it.

"Why would you say that?!" I asked her in-between laughs. "You are just talking nonsense Rose."

"Look at the facts…" She said as she looked at me with a very serious face. "Well, we all know he is very overprotective of you, he always hates all the guys you date, even if he hasn't met them, no one is ever good enough for you. You are the only person he talks to when he has a problem, well, he also talks to Emmett, but he never talks to him about things that really matter to him."

"Well yeah! We are best friends." I interrupted her.

Rose glared at me and went on speaking. "So he's like an older brother, but whenever you dress up, or when we go to the beach he always stares at you as if you were a goddess that just descended for him to admire! Or… something like that. Well, and he's also a guy, and guys like to think a lot about sex! And I know from a very source that you guys have kissed, so it's obvious he's thought of you in a sexual way."

"You are just exaggerating! He looks at me because he's not used to seeing me dressed up! And we kissed when we were in high school!! And we were drunk!"

Rose rolled her eyes and went on. "None of the guys are used to seeing you dressed up and they never drool when they see you in a mini skirt and high heels!"

"He doesn't drool." Was all I managed to say.

Rosalie had a smug smile on her face. She took another sip from her drink and then she looked at me. With a smug smile on her face.

"Ok well… we all know you and Edward are best friends… but I think that deep down he has the hots for you."

I started to blush and decided to take a long sip out of my drink to avoid Rosalie from seeing me blush.

"So, what did you do to him?" She insisted.

"Rose why would you think I did something to him?! I did nothing to him! He's just an ass…"

"Oooooooookeeeey." She raised her hands in the air a laughing.

"He's just… he's just too weird. I don't get him." I said frustrated. I figured that letting some information out wouldn't hurt me.

"Well he's always been weird, he's always dating around, then he disappears from the universe and then he reappears saying he just wrote the most fantastic song ever but he never wants to let us hear them. He's a little messed up Bella."

"Yeah, I know that, but all those things I understand! I mean, I know why he does all those things. I just don't get why he acted the way he did this morning!" I let out a frustrated sigh as I shifted in the couch.

Rose looked at me with curious eyes, and then her eyes grew wide open, as if she had just discovered the mysteries of the universe or something.

"OH MY GOD YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!!!" She yelled at me.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" I asked her completely taken aback.

"You did!!! You slept with him, then this morning things were weird! That's why he looked so destroyed when he came to the apartment and that's why you are mad at him and that's also the reason why you suddenly hate men!" She started screaming, pointing her finger at me.

"How do you know I hate men?!" I asked her a little confused by the argument.

"Alice told me, I thought it was weird so I decided to come over and see what was wrong." She said calmly with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Why did you sleep with him?" She asked suddenly very interested.

"I… I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me Swan, you know I can see through you like glass, so spill!" She said demandingly.

I started rubbing my temples with my hands and then I looked at her.

"Rose I don't know what happened! I was fine, you guys were here, then he came over, you guys left, we started drinking and then he took out a bottle of tequila! And next thing I know we are having sex all around the apartment!"

Rose looked at me calmly, as if she was analyzing the situation. "All over the apartment?" She asked with an amused smile on her face.

I nodded, but then I went back to my complaining. "But the thing is we were both drunk! And I woke up before he did, so I went to buy some food and when I came back he was already dressed up and leaving! I met him on the stairs, and he looked so weird, and I was afraid he might want to stop talking to me or something! So I told him maybe we should just pretend nothing happened! AND HE SAID IT WAS OKAY!!" I screamed at her, letting all my frustration out.

"Bella!! Why would you tell him that?"

"I panicked! He looked so weird! Now I don't know what to do! I don't want to stop being friends with him!"

Rose looked at me seriously for a second before she said "Okay, don't worry. You just relax, I'm sure he'll be okay. And if you don't want to stop being friends with him then you did the right thing. The problem would be if you think now you want more of him."

"More?" I asked her not really getting what she was talking about.

"Yeah, now that you've been with him. Do you think you can manage still being friends with him or do you think you'd like a relationship with him?"

"Why would I want a relationship? He's my best friend!"

"Emmett and I were best friends for like three years until we hooked up." She stated matter-of-factly.

"This is different Rose, Edward and I have been friends for 13 years!"

"I know Bella, but still… think about it. Do you want to just be friends with him or do you want more?"

I thought about it for a second. I couldn't really picture myself dating Edward. It would be too weird. I knew how he treated women, and I didn't want to me just another girl for him. I had always been perfectly fine with just being his friend. But now I didn't know.

"I think I just want to be his friend." I said softly, a little unsure of my answer.

"Well then, you did the right thing. Just pretend it never happened. Just another healthy experienced you and Edward had together, things don't have to be weird between you guys."

"Healthy experience?" I asked her laughing. "Oh God… you are right… I'm just going to let it go, I think he'll be back to normal with me in a couple of days."

"I'm sure he will!" Rose told me reassuringly.

"Rose?" I asked her suddenly with a soft voice. "Please don't tell Alice." I told her, showing her my best 'puppy-eyes' look.

Rose laughed as she reassured me she wouldn't say a word to anyone. And I trusted her.

She left very late, and I was very tired so I figured I would just go to bed and try to forget everything that happened.

* * *

**Ok, so that was it! I hope you guys liked it. Please please leave a review! Reviews make me want to write faster! See you guys next chapter!**


	4. With friends like this

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, although I really wish I did!**

**So, thank you guys for all the reviews!! I'm really happy that you guys are liking the story! If I had more time I would post the chapter sooner but life... you know, it gets in the way! This chapter is a little longer, I got excited. I just hope you guys don't kill me! But here it is, I hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: With friends like this...  
**

Next morning I woke up early and got ready to head for school. I had two morning classes and I was more than eager to go. I definitely needed something to distract me.

I was having breakfast when my phone rang. After reading Edward's name in the screen I answered.

"Hey." I said as I pressed my phone to my ear.

"Morning." He said seriously.

I waited in silence for a few seconds before I said, "What's up?"

"Do you need a ride to school?"

I was taken aback by his question. He usually drove me to school but never so early in the morning.

"Um… yeah sure."

"Ok, I'll be there in five."

He hung up the phone and I just stayed frozen for a couple of seconds. His voice sounded so cold that I started fearing the idea of being in a car alone with him. I was nervous, I had no idea how he was going to act.

Figuring that there was not much I could do at the moment I went to wash my teeth and then my doorbell rang.

"I'll be down in a sec." I told him through the intercom.

I grabbed my books and left my apartment. My body was shivering as I walked over to his silver car. The sight of him made my heart rush. He looked like hell. His hair was messier than ever, he was wearing a very very old white t-shirt and his shades.

I got in the car and he greeted me with a cold shy smile.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked him as I closed the door, I was trying very hard to act as calm as ever. But I was so nervous I didn't even know where to put my hands. So I rested them awkwardly over my legs.

"I couldn't sleep… I had a lot of stuff on my mind." He said bluntly as he started the car.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked him, afraid of his answer. But I still had to ask.

"Um… yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you," he paused for a second, and after taking a deep breath he said, "I think I'm going crazy Bella." His voice sounded tired and defeated.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" I was started to get concerned, Edward wasn't the type of person who got affected so easily.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about the other night, and the way I treated you yesterday morning. It was wrong; I just didn't know what to do." He told me, his eyes set on the car in front of us.

"Yeah… that was weird." Was all I managed to say.

"I think…" He began. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and then he looked at me for a second before he looked back at the road. "I don't think it was a mistake, I think it was great! You are the most important person for me in the world! But…I just think that it would be better if we remained friends." He told me with a soft voice.

I didn't understand him. I thought that had been cleared out the other day on the stairs.

"Edward, I just want to be your friend, nothing else. You are the most important person for me too and I don't want a night of sex to ruin that." I told him. I thought my voice was going to break; my heart was beating faster than ever. But I had to make him feel better. I just couldn't stand seeing him like that.

"I know, I just want to be your friend too." He began. "But I was afraid that it was going to be too much for us. I don't think I can manage living without you Bella."

I smirked at his comment, and to ease the tension said, "I know you can't live without me Edward."

I managed to make him smile.

"Listen, I think it was just another experience in our book. We are best friends, and nothing can change that. So, don't worry, I will always be your friend."

He smiled at me, and I could actually see his body relax. I was glad. I loved Edward more than I loved anyone else, and I just wanted him to be happy. I knew I would probably regret saying those things to him in the future. But for the moment, I just wanted him to be happy.

It had always been like that, I always did everything I could to make him happy. And I liked to believe he did the same thing for me.

Now that my mind was clear, I started thinking that it was probably for the best. Edward and I would never work as a couple. It would just be too weird.

Yes, the man was like a Greek God, yes, he was the most interesting person I had ever met; but he was Edward, my best friend. The idea of us being together had never crossed my mind… until yesterday. But I had to take that thought out of my mind. It would never work. And he didn't want it either, so even if I wanted it to happen… it wouldn't.

He dropped me off at school and I felt more relaxed. Or at least I tried to tell myself that I felt that way. It took a while for my body to stop trembling. Thank god I had classes that day or I think I would have flipped.

Classes finished and I headed back to my apartment. Alice was already there. I had completely forgotten about out shopping trip. I guess that says a lot about how excited I was to go.

"Bella!!! I've waiting for you for half an hour!! Where were you?" Alice said as she headed over to meet me.

"I'm sorry Alice, I had classes, I forgot. But I'm here now, lets go."

Alice stopped for a second, looking at me with suspicious eyes, her hands on her hips.

"Wait, something is wrong…" She said looking at me intently. "What happened?"

God, these women were driving me crazy with their supernatural powers to see that something was wrong with me.

"Nothing Alice, don't worry." I told her as we walked up to my apartment so I could leave my books.

"Bella, you know I don't believe you, and you know you are going to tell me anyways, so it's better to do it sooner than later."

I took a deep breath and then I turned to her with a smile on my face. "Oh Alice don't worry, I was just thinking about me, and guys, and how I seem to fail at every relationship I have."

I told her that in case she brought up Edward. Too bad for me I forgot about her super powers to read between the lines.

"What happened with Edward?" She asked resignedly.

I rolled my eyes and started laughing. She was my best friend for a reason, but it was absurd that a person could know another person so well.

"Alice-" I began, but she interrupted me.

"Listen Bella, don't you lie to me, it will be easier if you just tell me what happened. Did you guys kiss? Did he tell you he loves you? 'Cause that would be no surprise." She said with a smile on her face.

I assume my face showed something between guilt, surprise and remorse because after she said those words her eyes grew wide open and she pointed her finger at me.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" She exclaimed.

I raised my hands in the air in defeat. "What? Do I have a sign in my forehead that says 'I had sex with Edward Cullen' or something?"

Alice started laughing loudly at me, she even had to sit down and hold her stomach. I was sure I could even see a tear or two on her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Bella." She said as she calmed down. "This is just… it's too good! I always knew you guys would eventually hook up!"

"Yeah well, there will be no hooking up, believe me. It was a mistake, we should never have done it." I said as I took a deep breath.

"Things got weird?" She asked as we started walking out of the apartment.

"Yeah!! He just left! And then this morning he came to pick me up, he looked like shit!" I said raising my voice to give it a little edge. "And he told me he didn't want to mess up our relationship, so I obviously told him that we were always going to be friends and that that night had been just another experience!"

"Well, I assume that must have calmed him down." Alice said as we got into the car. "So do you really feel that way or were you just saying it for his sake?"

I looked at her and rose and eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well being a girl I know we see things differently you know? And knowing you and your history with Edward I wouldn't be surprised if you suddenly realized you like him as more than a friend."

"But I just want to be his friend!" I lied to her.

She looked at me and narrowed her eyes, and then she started the car.

"Okay, whatever you say. If you really just want to be his friend then everything is cool, don't worry, things will sort themselves out. You just need to find yourself a good guy now! Not another lame Mike Newton please!"

"I don't know Alice, I think there must be something off with me. I don't seem to find a decent guy!"

"Bella!! I told you the other day, you are perfect, you are a great catch! I mean it, you would be amazed by the number of airheads I know. You are genuinely interesting and beautiful! You just need to be patient, dress up, look hot, be yourself, and you'll see you'll find a guy, you just need to open up to the possibility of meeting a guy that is good enough for you."

"Yeah I know."

"Oh, and you need to keep Edward away from you whenever you meet a guy. I swear, he really knows how to scare off a guy!"

We both started laughing at the comment. It was true. Edward had the strange ability to scare off any guy I dated. If I ever made it past a first date then he would start finding reasons why I should stop dating the guy. Of course I never listened to him, but eventually the thing would end, and I would go back to being just Bella.

We got to the mall in 20 minutes and we met with a very furious Rosalie. She was fuming because we made her wait, but Alice calmed her down saying that she was going to buy all her drinks next Friday.

So we started shopping. We started going from store to store, trying on a million and one different outfits, and spending money I didn't really have. But I figured the money would come eventually, so I just relaxed and shopped with the girls.

Shopping with Alice and Rosalie was a very tricky thing to do. They loved to buy clothes that would show off every attribute they had. Me on the other hand, I was more… conservative. I was okay with just a pair of jeans, a t-shit and flats. But of course, when I shopped with those two, I never bought _just_ jeans or_ just _ t-shirts. I had to buy the perfect pair of jeans that would make my ass look perfect. Or the perfect shirt with a very low cleavage… my cleavages were never as low as Rose's were. But she had the breasts to show off. I didn't.

The only thing they never made me buy was heels. I hated them, I was so clumsy I always fell down.

After they bought two pair of heels each, we were ready to go eat something. I was telling them something about a book I had read recently, so I really wasn't paying much attention to what was in front of me, when I bumped into something hard.

I was going to fall down flat on my back but I felt a pair of strong arms grab me by the waist, keeping me from hitting the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I said as I looked at the man in front of me completely embarrassed.

I paused for a second when I was met with a huge smile, and a pair of black, scintillating eyes.

"Are you okay?!" I heard the tall man ask me. He had that smile plastered on his face, but somehow I got the feeling he wasn't laughing at me. He was smiling for something else.

"Um… yeah. I'm sorry, I should remember to look ahead of me while I walk. I tend to do that." I said as I tried to control my breathing. I was sure my face was completely red.

"You tend to crash into people?" He asked me, amusement in his eyes.

"No! I mean- I… I am just a little clumsy." I didn't really know what to say. And I was starting to feel a little self-conscious with this gorgeous man holding me like this. "Um… you can't let me go now."

I suddenly heard Rosalie and Alice loud laughter behind me. I turned to look at them and glared at them so they would know I was planning how to get back at them for just standing there and laugh at me.

"Sorry." The man said as he let me go. "Well… I'm glad you crashed into me. It's not every day that I bump into a gorgeous girl."

I felt my cheeks redden even more, if that was possible.

I looked back at Rosalie and Alice and this time they got my glare, so they approached me and still trying to hide their laughter they looked at the man in front of me and said, "We are so glad you caught her, she tends to do that a lot."

I wanted to kill them.

The man just looked at me and smiled the sweetest and most sincere smile I had ever seen.

"I was my pleasure…" he said as he looked from the girls to me, "believe me."

"Well, we should get going girls." I said as I grabbed both their arms and started walking. "Again, I'm sorry!" I said to the man as I started walking holding both of my friend's arms in my hands.

"Oh my God Bella he was hot!" Alice said excitedly.

"Yeah I noticed." I said resignedly.

"Why didn't you introduce yourself to him?" Alice asked, and I swear she was almost jumping form the excitement.

"Why would I do that?! I crashed into him! That was really embarrassing; he must have thought I was some kind of idiot!"

"I doubt he thought that." Rosalie said. "He was almost eating you alive, it was so obvious he liked you! My guess is that if you would have stayed there for at least ten more seconds he would have introduced himself."

"Well than I'm glad we left."

"Why do you have to be so bitter! Not every guy is an ass Bella, you are never going to meet the guy for you if you keep doing that! Remember that not every guy is Mike."

"Or Edward." Rosalie added with an evil grin on her face.

"That's true!" Alice added with a grin on her face.

Rose looked at me a little confuse so I lowered my head and in a very low tone of voice said "She knows."

"You know too?" Alice asked Rose, who just nodded and smiled.

"You know, I think our Bella here is having a hard time finding a guy because she's using Edward as a role model." Rose said with a mocking smile on her face.

"That's not true!" I exclaimed, glaring at Rosalie. "I don't think Edward is the perfect guy! He can't commit! He's the lousiest boyfriend there can be, he's always living his own world! Edward is not the reason why I can't find a guy."

"Bella, honey, you are missing the most important detail." Alice said, now she had a huge smile plastered on her face. "Yes, Edward is all those annoying things, but not with you. With you he is completely different."

"That's because I'm his best friend." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"No Bella, that's not it." Alice said laughing.

I looked at her with questioning eyes, not really getting her point.

"What Alice is trying to say Bella," Rosalie began. "Is that we think Edward might have a little something for you. And the other night's events just proved us right! We always knew you had a thing for him, even if you deny it, but now he just proved he also has a thing for you."

I started laughing now at the absurdity of their conclusion.

"That's just stupid! I mean, yeah, I've always thought that Edward is cute and everything, but I've always seen him as my best friend! And I'm sure he thinks the same thing about me. The other night we were just drunk!"

"Bella sweetie," Alice said looking at me with a cute smile. "Edward may have been drunk, but you can always trust a drunk guy to tell you the truth and to act on their feelings."

"That's… that's… I hate you guys!" I said stumping my foot on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Rose said laughing. "Listen, don't worry, you said it the other day, you guys are just friends, I'm sure those feelings you are denying you have will just… wash away or something." She said moving her hand in the air resembling a wave.

"I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat." I said as I decided that I no longer wanted to talk about this subject.

We got to the food court and we all bought our food and took a seat on a table near the gigantic windows. We were almost done with our food when I noticed that the guy I had bumped into earlier had just sat down on the table next to us.

He hadn't seen us, and I hoped the girls hadn't seen him either. But of course, the universe was against me because Alice caught a sight of him and she looked at Rose with an evil grin. Rosalie obviously understood it and they started speaking really loud.

"You know, I think it's great that Bella dumped that idiot, now she can find a guy who really deserves her." Alice said in her loud tone of voice.

I glared at her and whispered a silent "Shut up or I'll kill you." But she decided to go on.

"Maybe we should go out tonight and try to hook her up with someone." Alice said, that stupid evil grin on her face.

"Yeah! We should go out, who know maybe she'll meet a tall, dark man that will… sweep her off her feet!" Rosalie continued.

"Guys, shut it!" I whispered at them, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, Bella really likes tall dark men!" Alice said in-between laughs. "I'm going to go throw this in the garbage can." She said as she stood up.

She then looked at the guy sitting in the table next to ours, who now looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Oh hi! Fancy meeting you here!" She said with a sarcastic tone of voice which he probably didn't get.

"Hello." He said with his deep voice, that amazing smile on his face again.

"You know, we were just talking about you!" Alice told him, placing one hand on her hip.

"You were?" He asked with an amused expression in his face.

"Yeah! You see, my friend here, Bella." She said pointing at me. "She was just saying how much she would have liked to know your name."

I glared at Alice, throwing her knives and frogs through my eyes, but she just smiled sweetly at me.

He looked at me and I immediately blushed.

"My name's Jacob." He told me.

I tried to control the blush on my face, but I wasn't doing a great job at it.

"Rosalie, would you help me take these things to the trash?" Alice said to Rose who immediately stood up from her place and grabbed the trays on the table.

I looked at her, trying to show her how desperate I was to get out of this situation, but she just smiled at me and left with Alice.

"So your name is Bella?" Jacob asked me.

I looked at him and it took me a second to realize he was talking to me. "Um... yeah, Bella."

"You really have interesting friends Bella." Jacob said laughing.

"Yeah… they are something else. They will probably be dead by tonight, but I'm sure no one will miss them." I said trying to avoid his eyes.

"You know… I hope you don't think I'm an ass or anything but… do you… would you like to… maybe… go out for a drink sometime? I swear this is the first time I've ever asked someone out like this! It's just that you are… you seem like a very interesting person. It's not every day you bump into a girl like you."

I was actually shocked by his question. I never expected this man to ask me out just like that. This just wasn't normal! These things just didn't happen to someone like me.

"Umm…" I hesitated for a second. This guy could be a serial killer for all I knew. But there was something in his eyes that told me that he was an actually honest guy. "That would be nice." I finally said.

"Great!" He said, a huge grin appeared on his face. "What's your number?" He asked me as he took out his cell phone.

After I gave him my number he offered to help me look for my friend who had obviously disappeared. The trash can probably ate them alive for being so nosy and annoying.

Jacob took his empty tray and threw his garbage. Then she we started walking around fro a while until we found the girls sitting on a bench, chatting happily.

"Hey guys." I said as we approached them. I glared at them but they just smiled innocently at me.

"Bellaa!!!" They said in unison. "We were just about to call you, ready to go?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah." I answered her as I turned around to face Jacob. "So… you'll call me?"

"You can bet on it." He said smiling sweetly at me.

We said goodbye and the second he turned around and walked away Alice and Rosalie started screaming and jumping.

"This is so awesome!! Bella he is so hot! And he looks like a great guy!" They said excitedly.

"Yeah… he said he'd call me so we can go out for drinks sometime." I said not as excited as they were.

They kept on saying how great it was that I had met a guy all the way to my apartment. I don't know why but I wasn't as excited as they were. There was something bothering me and I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

He seemed like a great guy, and he was good looking. But he just didn't take my breath away. I still had to give him a chance. Mostly for Alice and Rosalie, they would have killed me if I turned him down. And I did deserve to meet a good guy, given the fact that the guy that I actually wanted to be with was off limits for me.

* * *

**Okay, okay, don't kill me! Just in case, this IS an EdwardxBella story, Jacob is just here to heat things up! **

**I wonder what Edward is going to do when he finds out about Jacob (buahahahaha... that's my evil laugh). So yeah, I hope you guys liked this chapter, please please review, give me some love, I know it's stupid but I really love those reviews! **

**See you guys next time!!! Review... review... review...  
**


	5. Stupid Bimbo

**Okay, sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you guys haven't forgotten me yet! Here's the new chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Stupid Bimbo  
**

We all walked into my apartment, laughing at some stupid joke Alice just said. It was really stupid.

I closed the door behind me and as we entered the living room we found Edward and Jasper sitting on my couch, watching TV. I felt my heartbeat quicken immediately and my body started trembling.

_Fuck. This shouldn't feel like this! _I thought to myself.

"What are you doing here?!" Alice asked Jasper in the usual cheery-pathetic-in love voice she used whenever she saw him and she wasn't expecting to.

"We decided to come see you girls." Jasper said as Alice sat on his lap and he looked over at me.

"Well this is a nice surprise." I said as I looked at Edward and smiled faintly at him.

He returned the faint smile and then he went back to watching TV. That bothered me. I don't know why, but you could at least expect the man to look at me with a warm smile!

I walked to my room and dropped the bags with my new clothes, then I headed back to the living room and I just let my body fall over the one unoccupied couch.

"So how was your shopping trip?" Jasper asked as he ran his hands up and down Alice's arms.

They were so much in love it hurt to watch.

"It was great! Oh and you are never going to believe what happened to Bella!" Alice said a little too cheerful.

"What happened?" Jasper asked me, looking a little concerned.

"You fell down again?" Edward asked me with that stupid crooked smile on his face.

"No you ass!" I retorted at him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well… you did fall," Rosalie said as she looked at me with an evil grin on her face. "But you didn't hit the floor thanks to that hot guy who got you before you could injure yourself." She said this looking at Edward, with that smug smile on her face.

I looked at her trying to kill her with my eyes… it didn't work.

"A _hot guy_ caught you before you hit the floor?" Edward asked, turning his body completely to look at me. His eyebrows rose.

"Um… yeah, he caught me. But it was nothing really." I said looking at him.

His expression changed immediately. Before, he looked all cocky and secure, now he looked tense and upset.

"No, but the best part comes after he caught her!" Alice exclaimed happily, making Edward look at her, his eyebrows rose as he waited for Alice to keep on talking.

"What happened next?" He asked her a little impatient.

I looked at Rosalie who was smiling smugly. She looked at him and that evil grin appeared on her face again. I rolled my eyes at her, wanting to kill her for bringing up the subject, but she just smiled cockily and then she looked at Edward.

"Well… he asked her for her number." Rosalie told Edward with the biggest grin on her face.

"He what?!" he asked her loosing control over his cool charade.

"Yeah! We went to have something to eat, then he saw us again and he started talking to Bella, I don't know what they talked about because Alice and I went to throw the garbage, but when we met Bella again he was with her, looking all happy and excited. He promised he would call her."

Edward glared at Rosalie, they had always had this weird relationship where they just liked to insult one another and make each other's lives impossible. But they still loved each other… I just don't know why they liked to fight so much.

"So are you going out with him?" Edward asked me.

I could tell he was trying to calm himself down, and he was trying to act cool and nonchalant.

"Um… I don't know… maybe. I mean, it's not like I am dating anyone at the moment." I told him as I tilted my head to the side and locked my eyes with his.

"Yeah… you are right, you are not dating anyone at the moment." He said as he relaxed his body on the couch and turned back to look at the TV, which was showing only adds, but he seemed to be very interested by them.

"So who's the guy?" Jasper asked all of a sudden.

"His name is Jacob." I said bluntly.

"Aaaaaand?" Jasper asked, waiting for me to give him a full report.

Jasper had always been the one looking after me. He always liked to know who I was dating and if they were good guys… unlike Edward who just thought every guy I dated was a prick.

"And… that's all I know." I said with a weird smile. "If he calls me then I'll find out more."

"You mean you plan to go out with a guy you know absolutely nothing about?" Edward asked, turning his head to look at me with a very annoyed expression.

"Yes, that's the plan Edward." I said now a little upset by his behavior.

"Well, that's really smart of your part Bella."

"That's really none of your problem Edward." I answered back, glaring at him.

He closed his eyes to take a deep breath and then he looked at me, clearly annoyed. "It turns into my problem when the guy hurts you and I have to go and kick his ass! And then I have to come here and comfort you!"

"What makes you think he's going to hurt me?!" I asked him raising my voice. "He could be the one Edward! Besides, I don't need you to come and comfort me!"

"Well you didn't complain the other night!"

I looked at him completely amazed and insulted by the fact that he brought up the other night. The nerve of him!

"Yeah well you did such a good job comforting me that I want to take the whole night back!" I yelled at him, leaving the room and walking to my room, throwing the door behind me.

Seconds later Rosalie and Alice entered my room with worried expressions in their eyes.

"He's such a cocky ass!!!!" I yelled at them. "I can't believe him!"

"Oh Bella… don't mind him! He's just jealous, it was so clear it was killing him inside when we were talking about Jacob!" Alice said giving me a hug.

"Yeah but…" I paused for a second looking at Alice. "He wasn't jealous Alice; he was just being a dick!"

"Bella!!! He was so jealous I'm surprised he didn't throw one of his troglodyte tantrums and started telling to you how you can't go out with Jacob!"

That made me laugh.

"Oh guys…" I said as I took a deep breath. "I don't know… he's just so weird."

"Bella, he's not weird, he's just a guy acting like any other guy would act when he likes a girl but he just doesn't have the balls to admit he likes you." Alice said with her oh so wise tone of voice.

"Don't worry, he's going to come around. Maybe you just need to give him some space so he can figure out what he wants, things will work themselves out."

I nodded, my eyes locked on the floor. I really hoped things could work out, with Edward I mean. I hated the thought that I had lost my best friend over a night of drunken hot sex. I thought we would be able to deal with it like adults, but it seemed we were not going to be able to do that.

"Baby?" We heard Jasper's voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" Alice told him.

The door opened slowly and Jasper popped his head into the room. He had a worried expression, he looked at me with sympathetic eyes and then he looked at Alice.

"Baby I'm sorry but we have to go. I promised Ethan from work that I would send him some files before 10."

Alice nodded and she looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Don't worry, go… I'll be fine." I told her reassuringly.

"Um…" Rose began as Alice stood up. "I'm sorry but I could really use the ride… I would stay the night but I have to finish some papers for tomorrow."

"Is Edward staying?" Alice asked Jasper.

"I don't know." He answered with a confused look on his face. "I'm sure he's staying, especially if Bella's going to be alone."

"Maybe I could stay." Rose began saying, I was sure she was figuring out in her mind how she could manage to finish her papers the next day. But, I knew her schedule was pretty busy, and I really was going to be okay by my own.

"No, no, don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

"Are you sure?? I can tell him to leave if you want me to." Rosalie said as she gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, I can handle him."

We left my room and I walked them all to the door. After we said our goodbyes I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Edward, my body facing him.

It took him a second to turn off the TV and shift his position so he was facing me as well.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him, still annoyed at his behavior before.

"Nothing's wrong… I just don't like it when you agree to go out with every idiot who comes your way."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Edward, not every guy I date is an idiot. You can't just start fighting with me over this! It's not as if you are dating me!"

He tensed when I said those words.

"Listen, I thought that things would be cool with us… but they clearly aren't." I said looking away from him and staring at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me suddenly, his tone had changed. "Bella, things are cool between us. You are right, I had no right to act that way, and it's not as if we are dating. I'm with Tanya actually, and you have the right to be with whomever you choose."

Those words actually hurt me. I felt as if he had just slapped me in the face.

"You are with Tanya? What is she like your girlfriend?" I had to ask, and I was completely afraid f the answer.

"NO!" He replied instantly. "But I might… you know?"

"You might?" I asked him again. I knew him better than he knew himself when it came to girls! He would not last one more month with that bimbo!

"Yeah well… things are going great with her."

"So great that you slept with me the other night?", I asked him, raising my eye brows.

He looked amused by my comment. He smiled his stupid crooked smile, the smile I loved and hated, the smile that told me that he was thinking something mischievous.

"Bella, that has nothing to do… that night Tanya was the last thing on my mind."

"Okay… so that really shows your relationship with her is growing and it could last a very long time!" I told him sarcastically.

He started laughing. I just didn't get him.

"Listen, let's not talk about Tanya." He said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You were the one who brought her into the conversation! I was just telling you that you can't start acting the way you did earlier with me!" I started raising my tone of voice, suddenly feeling extremely desperate.

"Yeah yeah!" He said moving closer to me. "I'm sorry I brought her up. She has nothing to do with the conversation." His tone of voice was so calm it started calming me down.

"Edward I…" I began to talk but then I couldn't remember what I wanted to say.

He had moved closer to me, his hands were resting on my shoulders. He was looking straight into my eyes; the expression on his face was something I couldn't understand. He had never looked at me that way.

"Um…" I was about to say something but his eyes were just so mesmerizing I was getting lost in them.

"Yeah?" He asked as he leaned in closer, almost too close.

"I think you should go." I finally said as I stood up from the couch as if it was burning me, putting some distance between Edward and I.

"Why?!" He asked with a cocky smile as he relaxed on the couch and stretched his arms to the sides, resting them on the back of the couch. He looked at me with those huge green eyes of his, and my heart just melted.

"I don't know Edward, I just… I think I need to be alone." I said looking away from him and crossing my arms across my chest.

"I don't know Bella, you look a little troubled," he said as he stood up and walked over to me. "I don't like the idea of leaving you alone when you look like this. I think you need company."

I took a deep breath. This was just Edward being Edward. He was like this with me, overprotective, cocky, stupid, but he always protected me, he always wanted to make me feel good.

The problem was that tonight I didn't want him to do those things for me. He was looking just too damn hot, and I was afraid I might lose control over myself and end up throwing myself into his arms. Not that that was a bad thing, it was a very, very good thing as a matter of fact. But we had promised nothing like that would ever happen again.

He had been the first one to say how much he wanted things to stay the way they were, and I had to respect his wishes. So yeah, I had a huge crush on him and I wanted to see him naked one more time, but that was not going to happen. He was my best friend, and things _had _to stay like that, I wasn't really sure why, but I knew they had to stay like that.

"Bella please tell me what wrong," he pleaded me, looking at me with puppy yes and placing a comforting hand over my right shoulder.

"Nothing, really," I lied to him, trying to avoid his eyes. He could always call my bluff.

"You don't really think I believe you do you?" He asked with that stupid crooked smile plastered on his face; his eyes showing some honest concern for me.

I looked up at him and smiled faintly, relaxing my body under his touch and taking a deep breath.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything right?" He asked me as he placed both his hands on my face, cupping it. I closed my eyes and took a second to smell his cologne, he smelled so good.

He raised my head softly so that I had to look him in the eyes.

"Right?" he asked me once again.

I was going to say something, but all words escaped me. He leaned in closer and his lips were just millimeters away from me. I could feel his breath on my face, his warm, sweet breath.

I locked my eyes with his, not really able to utter a word or even flinch. I was completely paralyzed, I was even sure I had stopped breathing.

The electricity flowing through our bodies was too strong for me to ignore it.

"Edward?" I asked him finally after what seemed like an eternity. As I moved my lips to say his name I could almost touch his lips, they were so close it was burning me.

"I…" he began, taking a pause and then he began talking again. "I know we said we wouldn't do that again, but… I just… I want to feel you close, like this… Bella you are so perfect." He whispered to me.

And that was all I need to lose my control. I threw my arms around his neck and started kissing him fervently. He slid his hands to my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I loved the way he tasted, the way his tongue moved along with mine, the way his hands held on tightly to my waist, I loved everything about him. He pushed me against the wall as he kissed me, pressing his pelvis against me; I could feel his hardness, and it turned me on.

At that second I forgot every reason to stay away from him. I just wanted more of him, and wanted every inch of him to be mine, I wanted him to touch me, to make me his. I couldn't control myself, I tugged at his hair and kissed him fervently.

He grabbed me with more strength and started sliding his hands under my shirt. The touch of his warm soft hands sent shivers through my body, causing me to pull him closer to me –if that was even possible-.

Suddenly he grabbed me strongly form my hips and pulled me up. Instinctively I surrounded my legs around his waist, allowing him to place his hands on my ass to hold me.

He started walking towards the couch, slowly, and trying not to bump against the furniture. He was about to put me down in the couch when his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

We stopped kissing and I looked at him, raising my brows, wondering if he was going to answer the call.

He let go of me and taking a deep breath he said, "I need to get that."

I sighed and just nodded at him, a little frustrated by the interruption.

He answered his phone with a blunt expression on his face and an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yeah?" he said to the person on the other end as he answered.

I watched him as he just stood there, listening to what the other person was saying, his body was tense, he had placed his free hand on his pocket and he was looking away from me. But I could tell this was not a call he wanted to take.

"I know I said that, and I'm sorry but-" he was cut off by the person speaking to him. This was a weird conversation.

As the seconds went by I could tell he was getting more and more annoyed, and I could sense he was uncomfortable.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second." He said finally, really upset.

I looked at him with surprise written all over my face. What could be so important that he had to leave right now?

"Bella, I'm sorry," he began. He ran his hand through his hair, like he always did when he was upset. "I have to go, I'm really, really sorry. I'll talk to you later." He told me as he moved around my apartment looking for his belongings.

"What's wrong? Who was it?" I asked him a little concerned. It had to be something important because Edward wouldn't ditch on me just like that.

He paused when he was at the door and looked at me with an apologetic look. "I forgot I had made plans for tonight and apparently I can't cancel them." He said rolling his eyes, irritated.

"Oh…" I said, not really thinking of a better answer.

I wondered what those important plans were, but I decided not to question him anymore. It was not my place to ask. But I couldn't help but feel a little anxious, it sounded as if he was talking to a woman. And I knew for a fact that I, Alice and his mom, Esme, were the only important women in his life.

It bothered me to think that maybe that had been Tanya, and he was ditching me to go to her. But that was just a hunch, I didn't know anything for sure.

"I'l l call you later…" he said as he leaned to give me a kiss on the cheek.

He turned around and stormed out of my apartment.

This was so not how I expected my day to go. He confused me, big time. And I confused myself.

To be honest, I had absolutely no idea of what I was doing, and I was not really sure if I was up to play this game we seemed to be playing.

Edward was my best friend, and somehow I needed to remind myself of that very fact several times a day. It was almost as if didn't want him to be my best friend. It was as if I was suddenly realizing he was a man, a very gorgeous, breathtaking, almost god like man.

My body seemed to need him; his very presence made my heart beat faster.

But there was something off with this situation. It was not just that we had sex once and we could have had sex today had he not gotten that phone call. I knew myself, and I knew that I preferred to have all or nothing. I could never be happy just by having one piece of him. I refused to become just one more of his fuck buddies. I was more than them. At least of that part I was sure.

The problem was that I was starting to like him more than I had to; I was starting to want him physically. And if that happened then I was afraid I might settle with whatever part of him he wanted to give me.

That was my biggest fear. If he just wanted sex, nothing else, I was probably going to agree to that. I needed him too much to refuse him that. And if that was the only way I could have him then I was probably going to accept the fact. But my better judgment told me that was wrong.

I had to be strong enough to stick to my motto of 'all or nothing'. I couldn't be so pathetic as to accept to sleep with a man knowing that he might be sleeping with who know how many other women.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax myself. I was getting ahead of myself. I hadn't even talked to him about what had happened earlier.

We had agreed that he were going to be just friends but that agreement had gone to hell the moment I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

I decided to take a warm bath to relax myself. The warm water was probably going to help me calm down and think clearer. I felt as if my mind was a circus of emotions, and I knew I had to be clear on what I wanted before I talked to Edward next time.

I walked to my bathroom and lit some lavender scented candles while I filled the tub. Once it was filled it took off my clothes and slid in the tub, appreciating how the warm water soothed my muscles.

I took a deep breath and smelled the lavender in the air. I cleared my mind; I tried to just concentrate on the calmness my body was feeling, on the peace I felt at that exact second.

After some minutes I felt my mind clear up. I just concentrated on my breath.

I don't know how much time passed but when I felted completely relaxed I stepped out of the tub, put on my cozy pajamas and went straight to my bed.

*******

The next morning I woke up early, it was my day off so I could just relax in my apartment and do some homework.

Alice was probably going to show up sometime during the day. She had the afternoons off, and she usually spent them with me because Jasper had classes.

I went to the kitchen to make some coffee. As soon as I entered the kitchen a mental image of Edward naked drinking body shots off my body came to my mind.

I tried to shake the image off my mind and think of something else. After some seconds I managed to do it.

I had never had such a hard time trying to keep a guy out of my thoughts. The irony in this situation was that to do that I usually just spent time with Edward; he managed to convince me that every guy I met was a duchebag. But this time it was Edward himself I was trying to get out of my head, and it was not working very well.

I still had no idea of what I wanted to do about our little… situation. And it bothered me a little the way he left the day before.

I was really dying for the phone to ring and hear Edward's voice on the other end. But I was sure he was not going to call so early in the morning.

I figured I needed something to get my mind off Edward, and at that second I remembered Jasper had the morning off and he was always happy when I called him to go have breakfast with me. So I dialed his number without hesitation.

He answered and he told me to meet him at the diner in half an hour, so I took a bath, changed into an old pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and headed out to my car.

When I walked into the diner Jasper was already waiting for me.

"You got here fast," I told him as I took a seat in the chair across from him and grabbed a menu to see what I wanted to have.

"I got up early today, I was supposed to meet Edward to help him with an essay he had to write for a class but he ditched me."

I looked up from the menu at him and narrowed my eyes slightly. "He ditched you? Why?"

"He called me earlier to tell me he hadn't slept in his apartment, so he was not going to make it in time, but I was already up so I couldn't go back to bed." He sighed as he said that.

The waitress appeared then and she took our orders. When she left I looked at Jasper and tried to act as casual as I could.

"Where did he spend the night?"

"Um… I don't know, at Tanya's I think. He said something about meeting her parents or something like that, I think that was yesterday."

"He met her parents yesterday?!" I asked him raising my tone of voice, placing both my hands on the table and raising my brows.

I could not believe what I was hearing. So he really did ditch me to go to Tanya, to go meet her parents. Edward had never met any girl's parents, he never did that kind of thing, he just liked to fool around and then disappear!

Jasper looked at me narrowing his eyes, he was catching on to something. I had to be less obvious. I was sure Alice hadn't told him anything, Rosalie and Alice knew better than to go telling their boyfriends about my personal affairs.

"Yeah…" Jasper said, looking at me with a confused look. "I think he met her parents yesterday, why? Don't you think it's great that Edward is finally settling down with someone?"

I could tell he asked that question with a double purpose. Jasper was very intuitive, he probably suspected something yesterday, but he wasn't nosy so he never asked what was happening. Unless someone told him.

I tried to sound as honest as I could when I answered him. "Yeah, I think it's great he's settling down, I just wish it wasn't with Tanya, I don't like her." I said matter-of-factly.

"Uh-huh…" he said as he looked at me with those inquisitive eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I finally said, getting a little exasperated. "You know I hate it when you look at me as if you are reading my thoughts!" I said almost laughing.

"I know." He said laughing, Jasper had the most easing and honest smile in the world. Hearing him laugh made me want to laugh as well. "Listen Bella, I think you need to talk to Edward, I can tell there's something going on between you guys, I don't know what it is, but it is _obvious _something is going on. So talk to him."

"There's nothing to talk about." I said bluntly. "If he really is getting serious with what's her name then believe me, we have nothing to talk about."

"Bella you can't be like that, just remember how frustrated you feel every time Edward finds a flaw in the guy you are dating. Don't do the same to him; if he sees something good in her maybe you should make an effort to see it too. He _is_ your best friend, and it would be really silly to lose his friendship over something like this."

I looked away from Jasper a little upset. So he had no idea of what was going on with me and Edward, he just thought that I didn't like Tanya. He was right though, I didn't like the stupid bimbo.

"Yeah… I know. I'll talk to him later." I promised him.

I really did plan to talk to him. I needed to sort this out. If he was really planning to get serious with Tanya then some things had to change between us. I just needed to know were his mind was, what he wanted and what he expected.

Suddenly I remembered the guy I met at the mall the day before. If Edward was really going steady with Tanya then I hoped the guy called, going out with him would probably help me take my mind of Edward for a while.

* * *

**So this chapter was a little longer! I'm working on making the chapters longer because I realized my chapters are too short and I hate reading stories with short chapter in them, si I'm working on that. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter, please, please, please leave me a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. **

**See you guys next time!  
**


	6. Hidding Feelings

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. This is a little bit of Edward's point of view, for those of you who asked!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: Hiding feelings**

EPOV

I walked out of Bella's apartment feeling a knot on my throat, my stomach felt sick, my body was shaking. Tanya had had the worst timing ever.

Of course I had completely forgotten about my plans with her, when I was with Bella everything else just seemed to disappear.

Bella had that power over me; she managed to make all my problems fade away. When I was with her it was as if time stopped, and there was just us.

Of course I would never admit it, but it had always been like that, ever since we were kids. Bella had always been the most important person in my life, nothing, no one was more important than she was. I think that was the reason why I found it so difficult to see her dating random guys that asked her out on the streets. And I knew for sure that she was the reason why I never lasted more than a month with a girl. They were never better than Bella.

And years ago I promised myself that I would only date for sure a woman that was better than Bella. But I was beginning to think that was going to be impossible. I just thought that if a woman was out there that was better than Bella, then surely she would be the right woman for me.

Some people told me that I was in love with Bella. I had been hearing that argument ever since we were 13 years old. But I had always denied it; there was no way in the world I could be _in_ love with Bella. Yes, I loved her, but I was certainly not _in _love with her.

I walked over to my car and go it started. I rubbed my temples for a second to prepare myself for what was waiting for me over at Tanya's place. She had invited her parent's over to meet me and I completely forgot. Of course she called me after they were gone; she told them I had a meeting or something so I was not going to be able to make it.

I was not even sure why she called me at all. I had agreed to meet her parents because I thought it was the right thing to do. I liked Tanya… at least I thought I did. I knew ditching on Bella to go to Tanya was an awful thing to do, especially since I didn't want to leave Bella.

But I owed it to Tanya, I had to at least go there, apologize, and break up with her. This relationship was leading us nowhere, and I knew for sure I was not getting any more excited with each passing day.

The only woman I wanted to be with was Bella, and I knew that was off limits… at least I think it was. It was weird, because he had agreed we would just be friends, like always. And we had promised it was never going to happen again. But tonight… she had started kissing me. I was more than sure that she was the one that began the kissing. My body wanted so hard to kiss her that I couldn't be really sure if she started the kiss or I did. I was like we were magnets, like something pulled us together.

I was going to respect our agreement. Not that I was completely okay with it. Being with Bella the other night had been one of the most amazing experiences of my life. I had always wondered how that would be. She was absolutely gorgeous, and we had kissed before.

I think I always knew it was just a matter of time before we crossed that line. But I had always been sure that we would do it and move on, I had never expected to find myself wanting more.

The other day, when I told her we should just be friends, I told her that only because I thought that was what she wanted. I didn't want to mess things up with her, so I told her what I thought she wanted to hear. But tonight, being in her apartment, I was starting to get the feeling that maybe I had been wrong. I mean, she had started the kiss, and she never stopped me afterwards…

I would be lying if I said I was not confused by this situation. I didn't really know what to expect. I knew I wanted to make her happy, and whatever she wanted to do I would be okay with. If she really, really, wanted to be just friends, then I would agree to that. But if she wanted things to change a little, if she wanted us to have sex every now and then, then I would certainly agree to that too.

I knew that I had to break up with Tanya for sure. I didn't really like her that much to begin with, and if there was a slight chance I could have something going on with Bella then I would take it.

I drove rapidly through the empty streets, hurrying to get to Tanya's apartment, the sooner I had this over the sooner I could back to Bella. But… what if Bella didn't want me? What if she only wanted us to be friend? For real?

I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head, I knew I was getting ahead of myself. There was no point in making future plans with Bella when I had no idea what she thought or what she wanted.

I got to Tanya's place and I parked my car outside her apartment. I turned off the engine and rested my head on the steering wheel. This was not going to be easy. I knew Tanya liked me a lot, and I had deluded myself into thinking that maybe I could like her as much as she liked me, but that was not going to happen.

The light on her window was on, she was waiting for me.

I stepped out of the car and felt the cool night breeze on my face. It was refreshing. I inhaled the sweet scent of the night and started walking slowly towards her door, my hands on my pockets.

As I approached the door it opened and Tanya came out, rushing herself towards me. It took me a second to understand that she was crying. She had thrown herself into my arms, she surrounded my neck with her arms and she buried her face on my shoulder.

Instinctively I placed my hands softly on her waist, trying to push her off me gently.

"Tanya, I'm sorry, I never thought you'd get this upset." I started saying, looking at her sobbing figure.

"Nooo…" she said, wiping the tears off her face. "I got into a huge fight with my dad!! He wants to take my credit card and my car! He says he's going to cut me off!"

My head tilted to the side slightly, and I looked at her with a very confused look on my face. Had I missed something? I thought she was upset with me for ditching her.

"Wait." I said as I walked a step back to look at her clearly. "You are not upset with me?"

"Of course not you silly!" She said as she kept on crying hysterically. "I'm actually glad you didn't come, you would have had to see that stupid fight… oh Edward, it was so awful!! Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked suddenly.

I wanted to badly to say no. I wanted to just break up with her and move on, but she looked pretty shaken. And, I knew I could be an ass when I wanted to, but to break up with a girl when she was this disturbed would have been too insensitive, from my part.

So, I found myself going into her apartment against my will, and spending the night with her.

****

The next morning I woke up before she did and I went to her kitchen to see what I could find to make myself some breakfast but the woman had absolutely no food in her apartment. It seemed as if the kitchen was just a decoration, something to fill the room.

_This is what happens when parents spoil their kids_, I thought to myself as I ran a hand through my unruly hair and threw myself in a couch on her living room.

I took out my cell phone just to check it, I wasn't really expecting to find anything on it; but, when I opened it I remembered I had told Jasper told meet me at my place so he could help me with an essay but I wasn't going to make it in time to my apartment.

I dialed his phone and waited for his answer.

"Jaz?"

"Hey dude, what's up," Jasper asked in his usual cheery relaxed tone of voice.

"Jaz, I'm sorry, I know I told you to meet me in my place this morning but I didn't sleep in my place so I don't think we can work on the essay today." I explained as fast as I could, in a very low tone of voice, almost whispering. I didn't want to wake Tanya up and have to face her; I wasn't reay for that just yet.

"Oh… okay, no problem. Why are you whispering?

"I'm at Tanya's and I don't want to wake her up, she cried all night about some stupid problem with her parents I was supposed to meet yesterday." I just mumbled on, not really scanning the words coming out of my mouth.

"Edward?" I heard her faint voice behind me

"Shit… Jasper I have to go, talk to you later." I said as I hung up the phone and turned to look at her standing in the doorway wearing her pajamas.

"Is something wrong with you?" She asked me making a funny face I could not really decipher.

"No…" I said a little confused.

"It's just that you got out of bed? Do you not want to have sex? I mean, I realize that yesterday you could have been concerned for me, but I'm fine today, we can have some fun."

She said those words with a stupid smile on her face… God, I so not wanted to be here right now.

"Umm… Tanya today's not a good day for me. I actually think we have to talk."

I noticed her face changed as soon as I said those words, she knew what I meant.

And suddenly, before I could say anything else, she started crying again. I swear this woman was going to drive me mad, and not in a good way.

"What's wrong now?!" I asked her, standing up and looking at her with an exasperated look on my face.

"I just remembered last night!" She started sobbing, as she walked to the couch and sat down before me. "It was so awful Edward, I'm so glad I have you to help me get through this difficult time in my life! I just don't know what I would do without you!" She said those last words emphasizing the _without you_ part, and looking at me intently.

This could not be happening to me.

"Um…" I really had no idea of what to say. And if this went on any longer I was afraid the jerk in me would crawl out and I would probably tell this woman some things she didn't want to hear.

"Please, please spend the rest of the day with me! I need you so much!"

She had her face on her hands; and, call me paranoid, but I was sure she wasn't really crying.

"Tanya I can't I have some things to do." I said with a frustrated tone of voice, looking through the window to see if I could calm myself down.

"Then let's go out tonight! Let's go clubbing! I could use a night out!" She said suddenly, getting really exited.

I looked at her and she turned her face again to one of sadness and misery.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her room to get my shoes.

"Listen, I'll call you later okay? I have to go now." I stopped for a second when I was in front of her door.

I turned around, she was standing behind me, with puppy eyes, trying to look cute but not succeeding.

"I hope you feel better." I said as I opened the door and walked out of there.

My car roared when I stepped on the gas pedal, and I drove away from Tanya's apartment. I drove for a while, not really sure of my direction. Then I remembered today was Emmett's day off so I started heading towards his and Rosalie's house.

They rented a small house just about 20 minutes away from my apartment. I swear they were like a married couple; the only thing missing was the actual paper saying they were married. I had to admit they really were like the perfect couple. I know people use to think Alice and Jasper were the perfect couple; but they were just too… too… perfect for my taste.

Rosalie and Emmett on the other hand, they were more real. They had fights and sometimes they wanted to kill each other, but at the same time they knew each other's limits and they knew those fights were just passing situations. They could stand to be apart from each other, Emmett actually left backpacking with me for a month last year, and they survived, they didn't even had problems because of that. Rosalie had even said it was healthy for them to spend some time apart.

Alice and Jasper on the other hand were always together, and I was pretty sure they had never had a fight. They were actually very private about their relationship, and they lived together. I guess if they had actually had problems I would be like the last person to have known about it.

I got to Emmett's house in a short time; I stepped out of the car and closed the door a little too strongly, cursing myself for it.

Emmett opened the door of his house and a mocking smile appeared on his face as soon as he saw me.

"Well somebody had a good night." He stated as I walked inside the house, directly to their terrace.

"Dude, you have no idea." I said taking a deep breath. "Is Rosalie here?" I asked suddenly, figuring that what I had to say to him was probably something Rosalie wouldn't want to hear. Or more specifically, something I wouldn't want her listening.

"You just missed her dude." Emmett said as he sat down in front of me and began laughing again. "So will you tell me why you look like shit today?"

"I tried to break up with Tanya yesterday." I stated with a frustrated tone of voice.

"And?"

"And she wouldn't let me! She started crying about a fight she had with her parents and she asked me to stay the night. So I did." I said matter-of-factly, Emmett raised an eyebrow and looked at me with his sarcastic smile still in place. "I didn't do anything with her!" I told him, knowing what he was thinking. "But this morning, when she was better I brought up the subject and she started crying again! And somehow I ended up having plans to go out with her tonight!"

Frustration was not a heavy enough word to describe my feelings at the moment. I knew Emmett was probably the worst person to go to for advice, but he had always been a good listener; and sometimes, his weird way of thinking actually worked.

"So go out with her tonight." He said bluntly, as if it was an obvious thing I had overlooked.

"Dude didn't you hear me? I want to break up with her!"

"Yeah I heard, you can break up with her at the club tonight, that way it'll be easier for her to find some other guy to make you jealous or something, chicks love to do that, especially chicks like Tanya."

I raised an eyebrow, looking at him with a more relaxed smile on my face.

"Yeah... I guess I could do that." I was not really sure if that was my best option but it was going to have to do.

"Besides, we're all going out tonight, so you'll have our shoulders to cry on when you break up with her." The same sarcastic smile plastered on his face. He was having too much fun with this.

"How do you know we are all going out?" I asked suddenly, I hadn't talked to anyone about plans for the night.

"Um… Alice called and told Rose we were going out tonight, apparently Bella has a date tonight and she doesn't want to go alone, so we are all going to make sure the guy is decent… or something like that."

"Bella's got a date?!" Surprise was clear on my voice. Thank God Emmett was a little dense when it came to figuring out other people's behaviors because I was pretty sure someone else would have recognized the hint of jealousy in my voice.

"Yeah, with some guy she met at the mall. You would not believe how excited Rose was about it! I swear sometimes I think she lives vicariously through Bella!"

I was actually paying no attention to Emmett after he mentioned Bella had a date with the guy from the mall. I was so stupid. Of course she took my behavior last night as a sign that I was not interested, so she was going to move on.

Suddenly, I felt really, really angry. I wanted to hit something, or smash that guy's face for daring to go out with my Bella. My breathing got heavier, I got so consumed in my thoughts I didn't realize Emmett had stood up and he was placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude?" he asked.

I looked up at him, he looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked, removing his hand from my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah… it's nothing. So, where are we going tonight?" I tried to make my voice sound casual.

"I have no idea, I'll tell you later, or I'm sure Bella will call you to tell you." He started walking towards his kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

"Yeah… I think she is a little upset with me, you're probably going to have to tell me yourself." I told him, running a hand through my hair.

"What'd you do to her this time?"

"You probably don't want to know." I said, defeat in my voice.

He walked back into the terrace and stood at the doorway. "Okay, so you slept with her, what's the problem now? She wants more and you don't? I don't really see what you could have done to mess this up Edward."

I looked at him with clear, bewilderment and confusion in my eyes.

"How the hell did you know I slept with her?!" I asked, not bothering to hide the impact I felt from this revelation.

"Well Rosalie told me." He said it so matter-of-factly, as if it was a completely natural thing. "It was just a matter of time before you guys did it, you've always had the hots for her and I always thought she liked you more than she let know." He sat back on his chair as he said those words.

"I suppose Bella told Rose." I stated more to myself than to him.

"I guess… listen man, don't beat yourself up over this…" he paused for a second and then he looked at me as if he had just discovered the cure of cancer. "Is Bella the reason why you are breaking up with Tanya?!"

"Of course not!" I retorted immediately. "I want to break up with her because I'm tired of her, that relationship is not going anywhere." I said very annoyed.

"Uh-huh." He said as he relaxed in his chair.

"The thing is that after I slept with Bella I told her that we should just forget about everything and stay friends because I thought that was what she wanted to hear!" I told him, since everything was out in the open there would be no harm in telling Emmett what was really bothering me.

He started laughing loudly at my confession. The ass.

"Dude why would you do that?! You should have let her tell you what she wanted first!"

"I think I know that now." I said, irritation in my voice. "She told me that it was okay, that we could forget about everything, but then yesterday I was in her place and she started kissing me!"

"_She_ started kissing you? Out of the blue?" Emmett asked with disbelieve in his voice.

"Well, I was really close to her." I explained. "So she started kissing me, and then Tanya called, and she started babbling about how I had forgotten I had dinner plans with her, so I figured I should go over to her place to break up with her and then I could go back to Bella." I told him, dropping my shoulders in defeat.

Emmett was silent for a second, and when I looked up at him, he started laughing. The idiot just started laughing his ass off, as if I had just told him a hilarious joke.

"Eddie!!" He called me the name he used when he was feeling superior to me. "Dude, I know you are supposed to be the ladies man and everything but you really messed up this time!"

"Don't tell me that!" I said annoyed. "At least she doesn't know I went to Tanya's."

"She knows dude." I heard the words but I didn't really believe them the first time.

"How does she know?!"

"She went out with Jasper this morning to have breakfast and he told her you had dinner plans to meet Tanya's parents yesterday, I don't think he knew what he was doing." Emmett said trying to get Jasper off the hook.

Of course it hadn't been his fault, but at the moment I could just kill him.

I started laughing then, hysterically. I just couldn't believe my bad luck. And now, she was going to go out with this doofus, and I was going to lose her.

"Listen, just relax. She'll probably hate the guy because deep down we all know Bella is in love with you, so let's go out tonight, have fun, break up with Tanya… or not, that's your call, and just stop worrying too much. You've done worse things to Bella and she's always forgiven you."

"What's worse than this?" I asked him with a faint smile.

"You ran over her dog when we were like 17, and you killed it, and she forgave you after a month or something like that." Emmett said without having to think of an answer.

I laughed when I remembered the incident.

"Yeah, but this is different."

"Okay then, you told that guy she liked a lot… what was his name?" He paused for a second, and then he went on. "Jared! Remember? She really liked this Jared guy and you told him you were her fiancé or some shit like that, and you told him you'd kick his ass if he got any closer to her."

I looked at him skeptically.

"She found out later because some friend of hers asked her why she was engaged to you. I swear I thought she was never going to talk to you again after that one."

We both started laughing then. He had a point, Bella had always forgiven me. Maybe she needed me in her life as much as I needed her. At least I could hope.

"Listen Edward, just don't worry, you'll make things worse." Emmett said, a smart smile on his face. "Just relax, let's go out tonight, and just wait around to see what happens."

I nodded, not really convinced but there wasn't much I could do, I had messed up COMPLETELY.

****

A couple of hours later I left Emmett's house, we had played X-box for too many hours, I had already eased my stress killing lots of zombies, ate pizza and relaxed again by watching Kill Bill… one more time. Emmett and I had watched that movie so many times we already knew the dialogues. The girls hated it when we watched the movie because we were ended up with a weird need to use swords, or pretend we were using sword, and fight.

One time Emmett almost broke my leg when he jumped over me to make his "final strike" but he placed his foot weirdly so he fell down over me, over my leg actually.

So after what I could say was a perfect day of acting like a complete bum I got in my car and started driving towards my apartment. I tried to forget everything going on in my head, I tried to forget about Tanya, and about Bella and that stupid guy from the mall.

After deliberating for many hours I decided to keep away from Bella. If she wanted to go out with that guy she had every right to do so. Of course, I would be there to make sure the guy was good enough, which I was sure he wasn't. Emmett and Rosalie had decided to meet everyone at the club at 9 p.m. I was going to show up a little while after them.

Bella would probably be there already… with the jackass. But I was going to go there and _supervise_ the situation.

I was pretty sure she was upset with me at the moment, so I had promised to myself I wouldn't call her. But my need to talk to her won me over an hour after I got to my apartment. I found myself dialing her number and waiting for her to answer.

She didn't answer.

She was probably very upset with me, but I would make it up to her. If she wanted to be just friends and date that guy then I would respect her. I would be the best possible friend she could ask for, I would force her to forgive me by being completely charming.

But my plan when to hell five minutes after I dialed her phone. My phone rang back and I read Bella's name on the screen.

"Bella?" I answered completely bewildered.

"Hey!" She said in a very cheerful tone of voice. "Did you call?" She asked nonchalantly.

It took me a second to realize she was not mad at me, or at least she wasn't acting as if she was.

"Um… yeah," I paused for a second, trying to figure out what I would tell her. "Emmett told me we were all going out tonight." I finally said.

"Oh, I forgot to call you!" She responded immediately, "I have a date tonight, with that guy I met at the mall the other day, so everyone decided to go out to the same bar, just in case the guys turns out to be a duchebag."

"Uh-huh…" I had no idea of what I was supposed to say.

Was she blowing me off? Was she acting? Or did she really not care about what happened between us last night? If she could act all cool and go out on dates, then I was sure I was allowed to do the same thing.

"Why?" She asked when she noticed I wasn't saying anything.

"I just wanted to see which club we were going… to tell Tanya." That did it. That had to stir something in her.

"Tanya?" She asked, I was able to pick up that disgust she had on her tone whenever she spoke her name.

"Well yeah, everyone's going with their dates, why shouldn't I?"

"Yeah… why shouldn't you?" she almost whispered, clearly annoyed.

"It'll be fun! You with your… date," it bothered me to say the word, "and Tanya with me."

"Yeah, it'll be a blast!" She said sarcastically. I had gotten to her. "Listen Edward I have to get ready, I guess I'll see you there."

"Yeah, see you there." I said as I hung up the phone.

This was fucked up. It made no sense, why did it bother me so much that she was going out with that guy? Maybe the fact that I had tried to convince myself that maybe we would work out was a mistake. Well… I knew that now. It had been a mistake.

I knew Bella probably better than she knew herself, whenever she didn't want to date a guy she would behave all distant and make sure the guy noticed she had gone out with someone else, exactly what she had done with me. She was blowing me off.

It had been my fault really; I let myself get carried away. I said it before and I'd say it again, I loved Bella, and in other circumstances she would be the perfect girl for me, but we really had passed that friendship line years ago. We were in too deep now, as friends I mean. We would have never worked out.

So, with that thought on my head I called Tanya, and told her about the plans for the night. I tried to tell myself this feeling of discomfort and annoyance I felt when I talked with her would pass, it was maybe indigestion. It had nothing to do with Bella. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

**So, how was it?? I already have most of chapter 7 written so I'll probably post it by the end of the week... I think! Please, please, please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Reviews help me write faster!!!! See guys next time!!!**


	7. On the Dance Floor

**Hi guys! Thank you sooooooooo much for all the reviews and favorites!! They make my day! I promised I'd update soon and here it is! I really hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: On the dance floor  
**

Alice was finishing up her make up in my bathroom while I was walking around my living room impatiently. I was ready, waiting for my date, and somehow it felt wrong. I felt a knot in my throat, something felt really wrong; but, being me, I just tried to ignore the feeling.

It wasn't working, just as my head was not managing to stop thinking about stupid Edward and his stupid plan to go out with the stupid bimbo.

"Bella relax!" Alice said as she walked out of the bathroom, looking flawless as ever. "You look perfect; this guy is going to die when he sees you."

I raised my eyebrows and slid my hands into my back pockets in discomfort. Alice thought I was nervous because of the date.

"You think?" I asked, leading her on. The last thing I wanted was Alice to realize I was anxious because of Edward.

"You look great! I did a great job with you tonight!" She said proudly.

I smiled faintly. I really did look good. I was wearing a tight pair of black jeans, black heels and a white off the shoulder shirt. My hair was up in a messy bun and I was wearing a long pair of turquoise earrings.

"So, you'll wait for Jasper here?" I asked her to distract myself. I needed to talk as much as I could to keep my mind from going where it wasn't allowed to go.

"Yeah, he said he would come pick me up around 9, so we'll meet you at the club in no time." She said reassuringly.

Alice had decided to get ready for the night in my house fro two reasons. First, because Jasper had to work and she hated being alone in his house, and second, she wanted to make sure I looked perfect for my hot date.

This was like a ritual for us. Every time I had a date either Alice or Rosalie would come over and help me get ready. They were more into fashion than I was. I always leaned towards the comfortable: a pair of jeans, a tank top, and my tennis and I was perfect. But they didn't agree with me, obviously.

Actually, I really didn't mind. I just hated it when they wanted me to wear something so small I was sure it was created for a little kid, not a grown up woman. But a part from those mini dresses and skirts, I liked what they chose for me most of the time.

I sighed, "Rosalie and Emmett are meeting us there too right?" I asked as I sat down in the couch, trying to relax myself.

"Yeah, Rose said they would get there around 9:30… oh, Emmett told Edward!" She said all of a sudden, looking at me with an apologetic/concerned look.

"Oh I know…" I said trying to act as casual as possible. "He called me too, I told him. He said he would show up with Tanya."

Alice cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. She looked at me with suspicious eyes, but I tried to act as natural as I could.

"You don't mind?" She finally asked, her eyes scrutinizing my every reaction.

"Of course not! Why would I mind?" I said shrugging, as I looked away from her. Sometimes I was sure she could read minds, it was better if she wasn't looking at me.

"Uh-huh…" she said as she walked slowly and sat down in the coffee table in front of me. "So, you suddenly decided to just bury everything that happened with him?" She asked not really believing me.

"Alice I told you the other day, Edward and I talked about it and we are just friends! Do you think I would go out on a date if I had feelings for Edward?"

"I actually think you would." She said bluntly.

"Alice!" I said a little bit hurt that she had so little faith in me. She was right, but still…

"Okay look, I believe you. If you say you have absolutely no problem with Edward going out with us then I believe you. If you say you buried the other night deep down in your mind, somewhere where you won't be able to remember it and… care about it, then I trust you!" She said smiling sarcastically at me.

"Alice look-" I started, but I was interrupted by the doorbell.

We both looked at the door and Alice suddenly smiled.

"Your date's here." She said matter-of-factly.

"I noticed." I said, rolling my eyes.

I stood up and walked over to the counter where I had placed my purse and I my jacket. I grabbed them both and headed to the door.

"See you at the club." I told Alice as I opened the door and slid out of the apartment before Alice could even think of inviting Jacob in.

I closed the door behind me and looked up at the guy standing in front of me.

Jacob was really tall, well built, and he had the most amazing smile on his face.

"Hi!" He said as he leaned to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." I answered. "Did you have problems finding the apartment?" I asked merely because I thought of nothing else to say, and I was trying very, very hard to stop my mind from thinking.

"No! It was a very easy address." He said as he guided me to his car, a red, small car, I couldn't even tell which type of car it was.

To me a car just needed to have four wheels, and doors. Anything else was a bonus. So I really wasn't interested in the whole expensive car thingy.

He opened the door for me and I slid in, putting on my seatbelt as he walked over to the other side of the car and got in.

"So…" I began. "How's everything?"

He looked at me with that gorgeous smile he had and started the car.

"Umm… not much, I'm at the middle of the semester so I should be in my house, finishing up homework and stuff, but I'll have time to do that tomorrow." He told me as he drove.

"What do you study?" I asked him as I crossed both my arms across my chest.

"Electrical engineering… how about you?" He asked me suddenly.

"I'm an English major. I have absolutely no idea what I'll do with that, but it's what I love." I found myself answering him truthfully.

I might as well give the guy a chance. I knew something deep down told me this was going nowhere and this was a waste of time… but what else could I do? The guy I liked was dating someone else and was clearly not interested in me. I had to move on, find a guy who really wanted to be with me. And Jacob seemed to be very interested.

The conversation on our way to the club was pretty comfortable; we talked about out background, our family, friends, the basic stuff.

I found myself impressed when I noticed there had not been one single uncomfortable silence on the way to the club. This guy was really easy to talk to… that was a plus.

We got to the club after a while. Jacob parked his car and we started walking towards the entrance. Once in we made our way to a table for two that was carefully located. It was on a second floor, next to the verandah that looked to the dance floor. The music wasn't so loud there, making it easy to talk, and it was close to one of the bars.

I took my seat and he offered to go buy the drinks.

He laughed when I told him I was a beer girl. I knew it was completely unladylike… or at least Rose and Alice always told me so. But it really didn't care. I liked beer.

Jacob left to the bar and I started looking around the club to see if I could spot someone. It was still pretty early for any of them to be there, but my eyes were looking around the room nonetheless.

I took a deep breath, frustrated, when I realized who I was looking for. It was unbelievable, I was looking for him and I wasn't even aware of that. I mentally kicked myself for allowing that weak moment. I had to be stronger, I had to keep him out of my head.

I had to stop thinking about his soft lips, and how sweet he tasted. I had to stop thinking about his strong hands, touching my bare skin, sending shivers all though my body. This had to stop.

"Here it is." I heard Jacob say as he placed two beers on the table.

He took the seat in front of me and smiled. God… he had a nice smile.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed my beer and took a sip.

He started asking me questions again, and I found myself answering them with no problem. Maybe this was going better than I expected. This guy was really easy to talk to, he was good looking… not like Edward, but still good looking. And I was actually having a nice time talking with him.

I was so caught up in the conversation I didn't even notice my friends had arrived and had taken a seat on a table downstairs, close to the dance floor.

Jacob saw them first, he recognized Alice and Rosalie from the mall, and he asked me if they were my friends.

I looked down and spotted them. Yes, they were there. Alice looked up at us and waved hi, we waved back. I felt strangely disappointed when I noticed Edward was not with them. Maybe he decided not to come, that would certainly make my life easier.

But as usual, good luck was not on my side. A couple of minutes later I caught a sight of that stupid blond bimbo walking into the club, wearing a skanky mini skirt and a black strapless shirt. Edward was walking behind her, his hand on her waist.

He walked over to their table and greeted everyone. I studied his every move… he moved swiftly, almost like a model, he looked so sexy. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a buttoned black shirt, some buttons opened up, the sleeves rolled up his arms. He was wearing the black bracelet he always wore.

"Do you want to go with your friends?" Jacob suddenly asked.

I looked at him a little confused.

"Am I boring you? Do you want to go with your friends?" He asked me, I could tell he was a little disappointed.

"Oh God no!" I answered honestly. "I'm having a great time, I'm sorry." I said apologetically. Smiling as I watched his face light up when I said those words.

We continued talking for a while, he told me all about his friends and the stupid things they used to do when they were kids. So I told him back some stories of stupid things I used to do when I was a kid. Unfortunately, all my stories were related to Edward.

I found myself telling Jacob about the time Edward and I decided to camp outside his house to watch the stars but we ended up freezing our ass so we had to go back inside and we set the tent in his living room. We also decided to roast marshmallows inside the tent, with the small gas stove they had. His mom almost killed us.

I also told him about this one time when we were like 16 that Edward and I decided we wanted to see what it was like to be drunk. So we stole a rum bottle from my dad's cabinet and we drank it all in the forest. We got so drunk we started falling on our ass as we walked, and when we got to my house my dad obviously found out so he started yelling at us. Only I didn't hear a word he said, and in the middle of his speech I started throwing up and Edward started laughing his ass off at the sight.

We were grounded for like three months after that one.

"So you still talk to this guy?" Jacob suddenly asked me when I finished telling him my rum story.

His question caught me off guard, so he explained better.

"It's just that I don't talk anymore to one of my friends with whom I did all those stupid things, I just wanted to know if you still talk to the guy."

"Oh yeah… he's still my best friend. He lives near my house… he's in my apartment all the time. I think he can't live without me." I said matter-of-factly. Trying to make a joke I knew he wouldn't understand.

"I'm sure it's very difficult to live without you… once you're in that person's life." He said softly, making me blush.

I smiled faintly.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, taking a sip from his beer.

I looked down at the dance floor. Alice and Rosalie were dancing together. The guys were sitting in their table, Tanya was with them.

I looked up at Jacob again, "sure, let's go." I told him standing up from my chair.

He guided me to the dance floor, his hand on my waist.

A song I didn't recognize was playing when we got to the dance floor. I started moving to the rhythm, Jacob placing both of his hands on my waist, moving our bodies with the music.

I was actually having a fun time, he was a great dancer… and I had learned how to dance a couple of years back. Alice and Rosalie had made it their mission to show me how to dance without falling flat on my ass… or on my face.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie who waved at me. Lots of guys were crowded around them, trying to dance with them but they ignored them and kept on dancing with each other.

It was always like this with them. Jasper and Emmett were not so much into dancing so the girls would dance alone, lots of guys would try to dance with them. If ever one guy tried to get too… fresh with them, then Jasper and Emmett would cut in, and make it clear that the girls were not alone.

After a couple of songs I recognized Flo Rida's Right Round, a song I loved, so I placed my hands on Jacob's shoulders and let him pull me closer to him. We were moving to the rhythm, he had slid one leg between my legs and our hips were moving together.

I took a step back and started moving my hips and turning around, placing my back to his chest, and moving my hips from side to side once again, going lower and lower. His hands danced from my hips to my waist and back to my hips again.

I looked up in front of me and saw Rosalie and Alice looking at me, they were ecstatic.

I was letting myself get lost to the music. I felt Jacob's hands grab my hips as I went lower, and then back up again.

Then I saw Edward. He had stood up and he was on the side of the dance floor, looking at me. He did not look very happy. I looked at him with a smart smile on my face. Our eyes locked and I felt a shot of electricity through my body. I could feel his eyes on me, studying me. He watched as I moved my hips against Jacob, he watched how he had one hand on my hip and another hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him. His face was very close to neck. I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

I smiled seductively at Edward and then I turned around to face Jacob. He slid his leg once again between my legs and he closed the distance between us, our bodies moving together.

I tried to forget about Edward, I tried to ignore his presence behind me, his eyes filled with something I could not quite recognize. He looked tense, and he was certainly pissed off by the way I was dancing with Jacob, but there was something else. Something I saw the other night in my house.

I saw lust.

The song ended and immediately I recognized the new one. Can't stop by Ne-yo.

Jacob and I started dancing to the new beat. Our bodies were moving slowly, our hips close together, his face so close to mine. It was very sexy, but something felt off.

We started moving our bodies faster, and then I felt another hand on my waist.

Jacob stopped dancing and I turned around abruptly to find Edward standing behind me. He looked threatening, his eyes were burning.

"Bella I need to talk to you." He said bluntly, not looking at me, but glaring at Jacob. The phrase 'if looks could kill' popped into my mind.

"What?" I asked him. I looked over to the table and saw Tanya looking at us, she didn't look too happy.

Alice and Rosalie had stopped dancing, they were looking at us.

"Come here." He said as he grabbed me and pulled me away from Jacob.

"I'll be right back." I told him as Edward guided me through the dance floor.

We walked over to the back of the club, a part where people barely went. The emergency door was there.

"Edward what's wrong with you?!" I asked him as we walked through the crowd.

The moment we got to the back of the club he opened the emergency door, he slid me through the door and then, before I could say anything he pushed me against a wall and his lips crashed against mine.

It all happened too fast for me to understand. I just knew I wanted to kiss him.

He kissed me fervently, I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in, his hands went to my waist and he pulled himself closer to me, pressing me against the wall. Our hearts started beating faster, our breaths became quicker.

I suddenly felt a rush through my body; I could not think straight, his lips were driving me crazy. He bit my lower lip softly, making me moan. Then he sucked it as I dug my nails into his shoulder.

He slid his hands to my hips and instinctively I raised my legs, he grabbed them and I locked them around his waist. His hands on my ass, my hands clung to his hair, pulling it as I lustfully kissed him.

And as soon as it started it stopped. He stopped kissing me, panting he pressed his forehead to mine, still holding on to my small figure, not putting me down.

It took me a second to regain my breath… that had been… too much.

I had never been kissed like that, with that much passion and desire.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said, putting me down. He was still standing in front of me, pressing me to the wall.

I was panting heavily, my body was still feeling the electricity from his touch, I was sure that if he let me go I would fall down. It was hard for me to think up coherent thoughts, but after a few seconds I looked up and locked my eyes with his.

"What just happened?" I had to ask, none of this made sense.

He looked to the ground, and slid a hand through his shabby hair, messing it up.

"I just… I saw you dancing with that guy and at first I was okay, but then that stupid song began and he started touching you and you started dancing… that way." He was forcing the words out, it was clear he was not comfortable admitting to this.

I took a deep breath and let my arms fall to my sides, "Edward you can't do this just because you felt jealous! It's ridiculous! You came here with Tanya! Why the hell would it bother you that I'm dancing with _my date?"_

He looked up at me with that crooked smile on his face, making my heart melt right there, but I had to be strong. I couldn't let him play with me like this.

Besides, I needed to know. There had to be a reason for him acting all cave-man with me.

"You agreed to go out on a date before you even knew I was bringing Tanya!" He said raising his tone of voice, looking at me as if I had just asked him a rather stupid question.

"You left me yesterday to go meet her parents! I think it was pretty clear who you chose to be with." I spat out at him. The electricity I felt before was still there, but now I felt my blood boiling too.

He was so stupid, why would he say that to me?! As if I would have agreed to go out with Jacob had I had the chance to be with him.

"Listen Edward this can't happen again! It is wrong!" I said pushing him farther away from me.

He rose and eyebrow and look at me with incredulous eyes.

"Really? Cause a few minutes away you were not acting as if that was wrong… as a matter of fact you were acting as if you wanted that more than anything Bella." He said my name as he narrowed his eyes.

I couldn't believe the nerve of him!

"That was a mistake, it won't happen again. Now if you excuse me I have a date to go back to." I turned around to open the door but he placed his hand on my arm to stop me.

"You wouldn't have come back here with me if you were actually having fun with that guy." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers through my body.

I decided to ignore him, opened the door and left him there.

I found my way back to the dance floor and saw Jacob talking with everyone else in the table.

I walked up to them and Jacob's eyes lit up when he saw me, making me feel a little guilty. This was not fair to him.

"Bella! You're back." Alice said looking at me with suspicious eyes. "Where's Edward?" She asked, looking around to see if she could spot him.

"Hopefully throwing himself in front of a car or something like that." I replied bitterly.

"What's wrong with you? Why would say something like that about my Eddie?!" I heard Tanya's annoying voice.

I turned to look at her with a death glare, she immediately tensed. I looked back at Alice who had a concerned look on her face. She looked at Jacob and then back at me.

"Bella, Jacob was just telling me about his plans for the future! Did he tell you that he got a great job offer?"

I could tell Alice knew what had happened and she was trying to ease the atmosphere, so I played along.

Jacob told us about his job offer and plans for the future. The guy actually had everything, he was perfect. He had the looks, the personality, the manners, the money, education… he had everything I wished for in a guy… but he was not Edward Cullen.

Edward showed up a while after I got there. He whispered something to Tanya and they left five minutes later. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to me. I was better off, he was ruining the mood of the night.

I danced some more with Jacob, had a couple more drinks, until I was feeling too tired, so Jacob took me back to my place.

The way back home was a little more silent. I had a lot on my mind, and I wasn't really paying attention to what he said. I didn't even notice when he parked the car in front of my apartment building.

"I'm sorry you had that fight with your friend." He said with a concerned look.

I took a deep breath and smiled at him, "it was nothing really, just a… misunderstanding, we'll work it out tomorrow." I told him, but I was really trying to convince myself.

"Well, I had a nice time." I said finally, eager to get out of the car, into my apartment and into my pajamas.

I gave him a soft peck on the cheek and I got out of the car, he told me he would call me again but I already knew I would turn him down. Going out with him wouldn't help me at all.

It was stupid really; I had no idea why I let Edward get me that much. It's not as if I was in love with him or anything. I just didn't know how to handle this… new phase of our relationship. And he certainly didn't know how to deal with it either.

I threw my purse and my jacket on a couch and walked to my room. I let my body fall on the bed, taking a deep breath. This was so messed up.

I was just staring at the ceiling, thinking random thoughts; reviving that kiss… it had been so hot. I was actually trying to convince myself that he wasn't that good, that I didn't want him that badly when my phone rang.

"Yeah?" I answered in a dull tone of voice.

"Bella? Great you're up." I recognized Rosalie's voice on the phone. I looked at the alarm clock on my night stand to see the time. It was a little past one, not so late, but Rose never called me at this time.

"Yeah I'm up, what up Rose? Something wrong?"

"No… well I have to tell you something. I don't know if it is a good idea to tell you this but I think you should know." She started rambling on, not really getting to the point.

"What is it Rose?" I asked a little annoyed, I didn't have much patience at the moment.

"Edward was just here." She spat out suddenly.

"Huh?" Was all I could mutter.

"Yeah, well we got here like an hour ago and not ten minutes after we were in the house he showed up. We had a beer, and he um… he told us he broke it off with Tanya."

"He what?!" I asked, taken aback by this revelation.

"Yeah, apparently he was going to brake up with her yesterday but the whiny bitch started crying over some stupid problem whenever he brought up the subject so he couldn't do it, but he broke it off with her tonight-"

"Did he say why?" I asked her, almost not bothering to let her finish the last sentence. My heart had started beating faster.

"Nope, but… I just thought you should know that… was it bad that I told you? I know you had this date tonight but I know you, you are not into the guy! Hell… you even left to make out with Edward for a while!"

"You noticed that…" I said a little shyly. I thought only Alice had noticed.

"Of course I noticed! Edward was looking at you as if he wanted to fuck you right there! I'm surprised he had the decency to pull you away."

I laughed at that last comment.

"He was not looking at me like that Rose," I said merely because I didn't want to believe that to be true.

"Bella you didn't see him. When you guys went to the dance floor and started dancing Edward stopped talking to the guys in the table! He was just staring at you, then you started dancing real close to the guy and Edward just flipped! He was looking at you as if he had to fuck right then and there… it was kinda hot actually. I love it when Emmett looks at me that way."

"Hmmm…. If you say so I believe you." I finally said. "Rose, I think I'll get some sleep, thanks for letting me know."

"Sure." She said.

I hung up the phone and threw myself back in the bed.

Edward had broken up with her, which had to mean something! All of a sudden I felt an extreme need to call him; I needed to know if that was true, I needed to know why he broke up with her.

I grabbed my phone and looked at it nestled in my hand for what I felt was an eternity while I deliberated if I should call him or not. I closed my phone in frustration, he was probably going act all evasive and cold. I didn't want that.

After half an hour I decided that the best option was to go to his apartment. Face him, force him to look me in the eyes and tell me the truth. I knew Edward; I knew he preferred to evade the truth just to avoid awkward moments. But if we let this go on like this we were going to go crazy!

I needed to know, exactly what he felt.

So I stood up from my bed, grabbed my tennis, took off my earrings, grabbed a hoodie and left my apartment.

I was sure he would kick my ass if he found out I was walking alone at this time, but I had to talk to him, personally. The night was cold, I crossed my arms across my chest to guard me from the cold wind.

His apartment was a few blocks away; I got there in 10 minutes. The tall apartment building was rising in front of me and I felt my body shiver. The adrenaline was rushing through my body so I didn't really care about the cold. My heart was beating so strongly I was sure a person standing next to me could hear it perfectly.

I walked up to his floor and stood in front of his door, looking at the white piece of wood in front of me. I knew I had to do this, I just had to know.

* * *

**I know I suck for leaving you guys with that cliffhanger but it's just so much fun! I hope you guys liked the chapter, if you did like it please pretty please leave a review, I swear they make me happy and they make me want to write more. Anyways... see you guys next chapter!**


End file.
